


The Imperial Soldier

by MexicanCarolina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Injury, Courtship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Loss of Virginity, Love Letters, Making Love, Nurse!Reader, Nurses, Plans For The Future, Rejection, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Telegrams, Vaginal Sex, World War I, kind of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanCarolina/pseuds/MexicanCarolina
Summary: 1918. You are a young nurse that takes care of the soldiers from the Triple Entente that are stationed in safe areas during World War I. You see soldiers come and go by as they recover or die, but destiny as it is, ties you to a soldier from The Imperial Japanese Army after finding he snuck inside the hospital in the middle of the night.(There are some historical unconformities, but I'm trying my best)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at mexicancarolina . tumblr . com for more! c:

The sound of the bell jolted you awake in alert, with your harsh breathing and hard heart beating; rushing out of your bed, you searched for your robe and dark leather shoes while your roommates were still trying to react to the voice screaming outside. 

“ _ Veiled Warriors! We need your help! _ ” 

For a second you felt relieved that the enemies weren’t close to the base, there weren’t enemy soldiers threatening to kill you only for being a symbol of hope for the wounded soldiers. 

No, instead, the allies brought wounded men from the front lines, which meant another restless night for you and your sisters. 

The matron walked into the room, slamming the door open just when you were hurriedly fastening the uniform. 

Her harsh voice echoed through the walls, making you hunch your shoulders in fear and frustration because you were not fast enough. She yelled at every single one of you because the men outside could be dying.

And still, you managed to be one of the first four out of the door, lifting your skirt up as you ran towards the common rooms where healthy soldiers carried their brothers in arms or helped to carry them in stretchers into empty beds, disturbing the other few patients that were asleep before their arrival. 

After washing your hands and coating them with alcohol you hurried to one of the beds where the young soldier was barely conscious. You had to strip him to see the damage. 

“What is your name?” You asked, unbuttoning his jacket and ripping the sleeves, examining his limbs carefully. 

The soldier muttered something in Japanese, moving his head to the sides as if he was looking for someone around the room. 

After finding nothing on his torso, arms or face, you ripped his dirty pants, pulling down one of his socks only to find the black and rotten skin pierced by a bullet hole. You choked on your bile, seeing that the gangrene had started to expand below his knee. 

Swallowing hard, you took a leather strap from one of the tables to tie it to his thigh tightly and call the doctor on service so he could amputate the dead limb. While you helped the doctor with the task, you could notice the Staff Nurses having a hard time with the new patients, and you couldn’t judge them, you had been through that almost a year ago but almost all of your Sisters had been sent to aid the soldiers in ships, air forces or closer to the front lines. 

Meanwhile, you had stayed in a safe area in control of the allies with just some of your longtime friends, and the new nurses that had arrived from their training. 

“He will live.” The doctor on service told you once he had bandaged the leg, and threw away the dead limb, ordering to burn it into the incinerator. “Be sure to change the bandage when the sun rises again, two times per day until it starts to scar.”

You understood the doctor was rushing and trying to attend any situation with the patients, you were too, writing down the indications for that patient and moving on to the next, and the next. 

Things started to settle down hours later when your apron was all stained in bright red and brown from the fresh and coagulated blood. You realized there were no patients left to treat immediately, that the ones that had been already there were fast asleep in their cots again and there were no more loud screams of pain or hurried steps. 

You heard the large clock outside in the hallway ring it’s bell only two times. 

The matron, Ana Amari, dismissed everyone back to their dorms, but only the doctors and she remained into the room for long minutes.

When you walked into your dorm with the others, you ripped from your body the apron and the veil from your head, not bothering to take off the rest of your clothes before only throwing yourself at your bed, falling on your side on the hard mattress and doze off from exhaustion of the night and your duties as a Veiled Warrior.

 

* * *

 

Two hours after you had fallen asleep, you had to wake up at the pressure on your ribs and the uncomfortable feeling of the suspenders of your socks. Your body denied you the action of going back to sleep in order for you to change into your delicate robes for comfort.

Your roommates slept soundly in the beds, one of them snoring loudly, and you were careful of not waking them up while you undressed down to your petticoat.

And the sound of steps through the halls caught your attention, not only because there was absolutely no one awake aside from you and the soldiers patrolling around, but you knew that those soldiers had absolutely no permission to roam the halls outside the door. 

Ana Amari had specifically told them not to approach the nurses’ quarters at night.

With your feet bare, you walked silent steps towards the door, listening intently by pressing your ear against it; the footsteps disappeared, slow and forced. Maybe one of the patients had woken up in pain.

You opened the door, stepping outside and following the steps, peeking around every corner with curiosity. until it lead you to the medicine stock. 

You stopped right in front of the door, listening to the difficult steps that whoever was in there gave and the pained grunts that escaped their lips. You had to back away and tell one of the soldiers, or the doctor in turn.

Taking a step back, you froze when the wooden floor creaked under you, and the intruder fell silent. You waited, without moving for what it seemed to be an eternity, and then took a step forward, peeking your head into the place, trying to spot the intruder, but you only saw the cabinets and tables.

You took another step, filled with more confidence, knowing for sure that the intruder was wounded and that you could scream your lungs out before anything could happen. 

“You didn’t come with the last group that arrived tonight, did you?” You asked, loud enough to be heard. 

There was no answer, and you only smiled, roaming around the tables, looking under them, but there was no one in sight.

Your gaze fell on the white wallpaper, stained with the mark of a bloody hand being dragged across it, if you were other, you may have fainted from fear, but you had seen the insides of a man and the dead first hand. 

“You are bleeding. It must hurt.” You told them. “I promise I won’t tell anybody you are here.” You had to make them come out, even with lies.

Still, no response.

As you circled one of the tables, you grabbed a scalpel from a tray with surgical instruments. More as a precaution than anything, and then pretended to be cleaning them in silence.

You knew they were a man the moment you heard him curse when he shifted. You slowly turned towards his voice, and walked to the corner of the wall, between two big pantries filled with serum bags and bandages that were tightly locked. 

You couldn’t see him too well because of the darkness, but you only saw his broad and athletic body, his head hanging low and knees resting against his chest, clearly in great pain. 

“Can you stand up, sir?” 

He shook his head.

With a sigh, you reached down for his arms, first checking if they were broken or bleeding so when you helped him stand you wouldn’t hurt him. Your face flushed when you felt his hard muscles tense under your fingers, but either way, gripped him hard and pulled him up, asking if he could help you by moving his legs.

You lead him towards one of the tables, pushing a chair out for him, noticing the trails of blood that he left on your delicate robes. 

“What is your name?” You asked when you had him seated in the chair, seeing how he held his side in pain.

“C-Can you…” His voice was hoarse and pained, “...It hurts.” As well as heavily accented.

You nodded, looking into one of the cabinets for an oil lamp, thinking that you couldn’t turn up the light or the soldiers outside would notice and would come to investigate what was happening.

“I need you to take off your jacket, sir.” You told him as you lit up the lamp, not paying any attention to his face, only to his body and the wounds. 

With shaking arms, he unbuttoned the jacket, sobbing in pain when the dry and fresh blood broke free from his shirt underneath, granting him another wave of pain. 

This time, with the scalpel, you broke down the dirty and bloody white fabric of his shirt, leaving his torso exposed, and your breath caught in your throat. 

So many scars. So many wounds. How was he even alive? 

This man had been tortured in God only knows where and how. 

You swallowed, watching the blood dripping slowly from his side and asked, “Do you still feel the bullet?” 

“N-No…I pulled it out with a knife. It went out completely.” 

It was a good sign, you would only need to disinfect, patch up and bandage, and you would not need to wake any of your sisters or call out for the doctor.

You grabbed a cotton rag from one of the trays, giving it to him. “Put pressure on the wound. I need ethanol, thread and needle, and some bandages.” You moved swiftly like you were doing your day job because you technically were. This man should not be there longer. 

You opened one of the cabinets, pulling out the glass bottles, the clean bandages and some glass bowls, one of them were filled with water. 

“How did you get here exactly?” You asked, swallowing your spit down, moving the lamp closer to see if you were putting the thread in the needle correctly, and when you did, you placed it aside over the tray of instruments. 

He huffed, still pained, and in the dark, you could see how he rolled his eyes, “Why should I tell you?” 

Even when his wound  _ could be  _ mortal, this man dared to act smug and arrogant, but you focused on your task, grabbing another clean cloth and wet it into the bowl to clean up the wound and the fresh and dry blood around it. 

“Because I’m going to scream my lungs out if you are an enemy soldier, the agents will kill you on sight.” You threatened, pressing harder on purpose only to cause him just some discomfort. 

He hissed, grinding his teeth together. “I was held against my will in Singapore. Civilians rioted against the army, and things got worse.”

You listened, wetting the cloth once again to clean just the last traces of crimson on his skin. “This is going to hurt a lot. Keep talking.” You warned, using the clean parts of the rag to wet it, this time with ethanol instead of water.

The man took a deep breath, shaking but kept speaking as you ordered. “I was locked into an underground prison, I was being tortured with a fellow soldier. When the people broke in, we ran away. He was killed.”

“I’m sorry.” You said for his partner, and for the fact that you pressed the rag to his skin suddenly, making him suck into a big gulp of breath painfully. You held it close, grasping the glass bottle and letting it squirt over the wound directly.

He had a hand over his mouth, drowning the rising screams of pain that threatened to leave his throat because the pain was unbearable. He even punched the table with his free hand once.

Another sob and he was talking. “I managed to get here by mere luck, I followed the fellow soldiers, but...They mistook me for an enemy and I was shot early in yesterday’s morning. If I had stepped just a little closer they would have shot me down until I died.”

You weren’t sure if you believed him, the words came out naturally and almost without emotion, but you remembered that soldiers showed no emotion that easily. You learned that when you started your career as a nurse.

When the flow of blood slowed down and soon stopped, you grasped the needle, “It is about to be over. I promise this won’t hurt as much.”, you tried to reassure him, letting him calm down before piercing the skin with the needle and pull at it, once, twice...The times it was necessary before it was closed.

His silence felt wrong so suddenly, you grasped the lamp, bringing it close to his face to examine his expression.

You didn’t even have time to see his face when the lights flickered on, making your heart skip a beat and your skin crawl.

Miss Amari stood at the door, with two armed soldiers at her sides, pointing their rifles at your heads. 

You were in big trouble, but the man next to you had dug into his own grave.


	2. Chapter 2

He gave his name to Commander Morrison and was pulled into a different room for interrogation with a gun pointing at his face and other at his back, while Miss Amari almost dragged you by the ears back to the room with an angry scowl on her face, telling you to not bother on wearing the uniform in the morning, that you were suspended from your duties as a nurse until she changed her mind.

Your face fell when she told you-you would be cleaning all day long if necessary, from uniforms and bedsheets to surgical instruments and rooms floors, also telling you to pray for you to not get locked away for treason in case the intruder was an enemy.

She left you in the room, with all your sleeping roommates, except for one. You knew she was awake by how she shifted in the bed and hid her face in the pillow when you walked towards your bed.

It was likely that she had woken up after you, following close behind and then rushing to tell Amari and the girl did what you were supposed to do, but you didn’t in order to help this soldier first.

Now, you didn’t regret it at all, you technically patched up a wound that could get horribly infected and cause him a painful and slow death but the punishment you got for it was that you were now on your knees scrubbing on the tiles of the floor of the kitchen with a large brush and a rag.

You were sweating by now, after waking up so early to clean up the operating room from all the nasty fluids of a surgery. Your arms felt like jelly and your knees felt incredibly sore.

You lifted your gaze to met with the soldier’s, the man that caused you so much trouble. You had never seen a man eating a meal so desperately, but it was understandable if he went through all he told you, maybe he was starving aside from being in pain and loss.

“Commander Morrison set you free then,” you said with an annoyed sigh, cleaning the soap from the floor with the rag, wetting it into the bucket next to you and squeeze out the excess, and you made no comment about the purple bruises blooming in his jaw and clavicle, those were recent (they had to be).

“He sent a telegram earlier to my base to confirm my identity, even if I insisted I meant no harm.” His voice was firm, yet...relaxed at the same time, which seemed impossible to you, but somehow it was.

“And?” You huffed out, crawling to another spot and start scrubbing with the brush. You were bothered, yes, but it was your fault for not following the strict protocols.

He directed you a frown, “Turns out, my commanding officer sent a letter to my family saying I had been killed in combat months ago.”

You laughed at that, more out of nervousness than anything because you felt his stare digging right into the back of your skull. You immediately apologized for laughing, cleaning the last spot and standing up with your sore and probably reddened knees.

The soldier popped the question then, “What is your name? You never told me.”, there was a shine in his deep eyes that made your skin tickle, sending the sensation to your spine, but it was not bad at all. “You patched me up yesterday. I deserve to know the name of the Veiled Angel that saved me.”

“And I deserve to know the name of the soldier that got me in such big trouble.” You smirked, folding your arms and leaning against a wall

His lips curved upwards smugly, with a hand on his side, over the fatal wound you patched up, he rose from his seat to bow at his waist with a hiss of pain. “ _Dai Nippon Teikoku Rikugun_ , _Gunsō_ Shimada Genji. Sergeant at the service of the Imperial Japanese Army.”

You approached him, almost horrified that he made such move to introduce himself. “Stop, you are going to reopen the wound.” You warned as you dragged him up to stand straight, pleasantly surprised by the fact that he was taller than you.

Up close, you noticed how deep and beautiful his eyes were, a bit hazel with some golden touches along the iris, it was hypnotizing to look at.

“And yours?”

You shook yourself out of your own thoughts, taking a respectful step back, “(Last Name) (Your Name), Lieutenant Sister at the service of the Army Nursing Corps, sir.”

Genji took a seat back on his place, making a face at the movements and he looked up at you. “Thank you for aiding me and I’m really sorry I got you into trouble. I am wondering if I could do something to compensate for the problems I brought you.”

This time, you wiped your hands on your skirt, shaking your head shyly. “Just eat. You need to recover.” With that, you turned, grasping the bucket tightly in your hand, walking towards the door.

“Will you check on my wound later?” You hear him ask.

“Captain Ziegler will do. I am suspended of my labors.”

You left with a sour feeling in your chest saying that, not because of Ziegler, not at all. Your annoyance rose because of the fact that you could be patching up wounds and giving meds, knowing that there were more of your sisters suffering in the front lines and you were just cleaning up rooms until your limbs felt like there were going to fall off.

Later in the afternoon, you were picking up the clothes from the clothesline in the backyard of the hospital, watching as several soldiers passed by, patrolling. You hurried, throwing the dry clothes on the basket almost angrily.

Folding the soldiers’ uniforms, you found him, you knew it was because of the red rectangle embroidered with a golden line at the center and two silver stars, you folded it like everything else and put it in the basket, grasping the handles as you walked back inside.

Inside you watched how your sisters fed the patients with meds and food, changed their bandages while you gave them their clean clothes, getting smiles in return and small ‘thank you’s’, some of the wounded soldiers greeting you happily at the sight of your face but you noticed the surprise on their faces seeing you without your uniform.

And then you heard Angela laugh when you approached Genji’s bed. The blonde nurse was smiling as always, cleaning up his wound and changing the bandage, the soldier had a wide and cocky smile.

“I cleaned up your uniform.” You told him, leaving the folded pieces of clothing under his bed.

“Thank you.” Genji smiled, brushing his dark hair back with his long fingers.

“I’m surprised you could patch him up in the dark,” Angela said. “Your stitches are getting better.”

Angela had been your friend for quite a long time since you joined and she was an amazing nurse, maybe if she had been a male she would have been a talented and recognized doctor. But times were cruel.

When she finished changing the bandage she stood up without faltering her gentle smile. “You are alright, just be careful to not make any harsh movements and take your meds. We do not have much but we do everything we can to help.”

He thanked her in Japanese and as soon as he lied down on the bed, you dragged Angela with you to the medicine stock, holding your smiles in silence.

“He’s pretty young to be a Sergeant.” She started. “When I was filling his medical record he said he was twenty-five.”

“I’m surprised he’s fluent in English, most of the Japanese soldiers are not and we can barely understand them.” You giggled, almost childishly. “Maybe he could be useful as a translator.”

You moved around, placing the basket over one of the tables, pulling out a long length of gauze and rolling them into even rolls. Angela soon joined you with the task and you thanked her help.

“I heard from Morrison that he wouldn’t be staying long. Maybe he’ll give him time to recover and then leave him out to his luck.”

You hummed, thinking about the scars littered over his chest, how many they were and you wondered how he got them.

He said he was tortured, but those scars had been taken care of. You also wondered what kind of torture was that provoking damage and then healing it.

“That’s cruel. He could be useful here.” You almost sounded sad saying that.

“Is better that way. They have their orders, we have our own. But we could enjoy him while he’s here.”

The two of you snorted awful laughter.

“I’m not to share.” You warned, still laughing. “But I wouldn’t mind at all.”

You were always to joke every day like that with her, it was a relief to have a laugh after all.

The two of you remained into a comfortable silence for a long time, moving around the medicine stock and only sharing small comments.

The silence was broken by the bell ringing almost erratically, and out of instinct you and Angela rushed outside to the main room, only to see something you would have never wanted to see.

Commander Morrison carried a girl wearing the blue dress and white apron soaked with blood.

You panicked, feeling your heart skipping a beat.

“Lena!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it is good to see this is having good responses. c:


	3. Chapter 3

You helped while you could, helping remove Lena’s uniform, while your sisters brought the medical gurney to take her to the operating theater.  

Your own voice was deaf to your ears, as well as the voices around you. Your only concern now was to clean her body and to find the wound before she bled out completely.

You found one near her hip, you asked Morrison to apply pressure, almost yelling at him when he refused to touch the almost naked girl. Angela found the other wound on her clavicle.

Then the sisters arrived with the medical gurney, and this time, Morrison actually helped to get her onto it. When you carried her, along with your fellow companions you called out her name, she was too young to die.

Whoever had hurt her was a monster and you hoped the blood staining the Commander’s clothes was not only from Lena.

Doctor O’Deorain held the door open for you to walk in with her and lie her down on the table, he dismissed you from the operating theater, it didn’t matter if you were one of the most experienced nurses, if you weren’t wearing your uniform you weren’t allowed into surgeries.

So you were forced to leave, being pushed out of the way by Ana Amari in her plain white uniform ready to assist. She only looked at you up and down to your bloody clothes and your pale and pathetic face.

“Wear the uniform for her now. We will talk later.” And she pushed you outside.

You looked down at yourself, noticing the river of blood on your dress that was starting to dry off. And you walked back to the main room only to be asked by some the patients if Lena Oxton was going to be okay, that all the commotion left them worried.

You swallowed hard, almost running to your dorm to dispose the bloody clothes and throw them away to strip yourself down to your to your underwear and wear your uniform as a last resource of comfort, knowing that you could do something now.

Then, you went out, determined to help with everything you could, watching as some other nurse had picked up Lena’s clothes and had cleaned up the floor.

Jack Morrison was sitting in a bed, without his jacket and having his wounds cleaned for a fellow sister. He looked at you and calmly dismissed her, calling your last name and your rank.

You approached, swallowing heavily as you examined the depth of the wound. “You will need stitches, Commander.” You told him in a thin voice, hoarse ad shy.

“I know.” He told you.

You cleaned up your hands, getting a curved needle and surgical thread, leaning close to pierce the skin with it. “How...How did that happen? Why to her?”

He only slipped a piece of paper into the front pocket of your apron. “Oxton insisted in going with me. We are out to the telegram office, it happened on our way back.”

You hummed in response, pulling at the thread to close the wound, feeling a pit in your stomach, in fear of asking _that._

“She almost ran away, but I managed to shot her down.”

“A woman?” You were taken aback by that fact, blinking a couple of times and searching into the old soldier’s eyes to see any hints of a lie, but there was none. You took a deep breath to hold any more comments or questions.

He told you how they went to the telegram office, wanting to just pick up any messages meant for the soldiers and/or nurses, a woman waited behind them, supposedly to get a message from her husband. When they walked outside, the woman was at his back, stabbing him in the shoulder, and then she went after Lena, who got the worse of it.

You could hear the anger on his voice and the guilt he felt, you could only nod thanking him for bringing her back, it was the least he could do. This time, you showed him your appreciation by being careful with your stitches and bandaging the wound properly and without any rush until it was done perfectly. Or maybe you were getting even better.

“It’s from your family.” He told you about the piece of paper that now rested inside your pocket when he was done buttoning his bloodied jacket, but you made no comment about it.

From his side bag, he pulled another bunch of telegram cards, for the nurses and some soldiers that were still bedridden. “I will give the rest to my men, but I will very much appreciate if you gave this to your sisters, Lieutenant.”

“Of course, Commander.” You wiped your hands in your apron, resisting the temptation of pulling out the telegram card meant for you in order to get your duties done first.

You left the telegram cards into the dorms, over the beds of the nurses that got their own messages and put yours under your pillow for later at night reading it.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji liked the attention, he liked it even before he joined the Imperial Army and left his family; of course, his father supported his decision while his older brother looked down at him in disappointment. The attention the pretty Veiled Warriors gave him was nice, and he was a skirt chaser, so he felt like himself everytime he gave one a wink of a small smirk just to warm their hearts.

Even if the bruises for being beaten up during interrogation did not look good on him it earned him a bit more of sympathy.

When he saw you approach, after dancing around the patients with your white veil covering your hair like a pure angel he had to frown.

“How are you feeling?” You asked him, fidgeting with a small bunch of cards in your hands. You gave him two; one with a military seal, the other less formal.

He examined them, taking a deep breath. “If I’m honest I feel a little hot, in my chest. Like a small burn inside, my head feels the same.”

Genji watched intently as you pulled from one of your pockets a small thermometer, “Lift your arm a little, I’ll take your temperature to make sure you don’t have a fever.” He almost felt uncomfortable when you slipped the thermometer under his armpit. Genji scrunching his face.

“What if I have a fever?”

“That could mean infection, you spent too much time on your own it could be likely.”

The thought made him cringe, and he eased into distracting himself with the two telegrams in his hand. The first one, from his father, relieved to know that he was alive after so long without news from him, that he was longing for having his youngest son back home.

The other, though, made him frown harder, it was from one of his commanding officers; one that he wasn’t particularly fond of since the man had never held a weapon in his hand and still had a high rank. He specified how he should remain on the area, recover and get orders from the CO in charge since it wasn’t safe to go back because the Imperial German Navy was taking advantage.

And well, Genji was well known for being a capable man in both frontlines and politics, so this man asked him to serve as his eyes and ears in the meanwhile.

It was that, or his father had paid a huge amount of money to keep him away from the fire.

Either way, he was now in a safe zone after everything that had happened to him in that awful place.

You pulled him out of his thoughts suddenly, removing the thermometer from his armpit. “Slight fever, not too bad.” You said, reaching for the plank hanging from a nail in the wall and the pencil attached to it to write down some notes in the papers. “Do you have any news from your family? They must’ve been worried about you.”

Genji chuckled, leaning back against the pillow with a hand pressing slightly over his wound. “I’ve never been this far from home, so they are worried all the time.” The weight in the mattress shifted, and he turned to look at you as you sat down with a worried look on your face. “I understand. I had never been this far from my family on my own.”

“Is your husband fighting in the frontlines? I bet you are worried about him.” He teased, he had to lighten your mood to make you smile just slightly after all the hue-and-cry from the young nurse a couple of hours ago.

He saw the slight shade of red heating your face which he thought was adorable, as well as the way you stumbled over your words. “N..No! I don’t have a husband! I’m too young to have one...”

“Well, you look too pretty to be single.” A smirk curved his lips and he bit his lower lip, eyeing the lines of your body as you stood up from his bed with your lips pursed.

You had a nice and attractive body, he had to admit, as well a pretty face and such beautiful eyes.

“Is there anything else you need, Sergeant?” You tried to have the serious expression in your face. It was not bad, he liked a good challenge and he was probably going to have it with you before he was gone from your life forever.

“I would appreciate it very much if I could get out of bed.” He smirked. “And I would be very thankful if you could come along with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, seriously, thank you so much for all the support this is having. I'm really happy! It's all because of you! <3

The first thought that crossed your mind was that he just wanted to walk after being in bed almost all day for a ‘minor’ wound compared to other soldiers, you were about to say that you didn’t have time for it, but there was calm among the patients and the other nurses were taking care of them. The only bad thing was at the closed door for Lena, and you needed to shake the bad feeling and thoughts of her dying away.

So you nodded, lending him a hand which he gladly took.

He stood from his bed with a hand resting on his side, he grunted when he reached for his shoes at the side of the bed, but stopped you when you offered to help with them.

You put an arm around his middle so he could lean his weight on you. He was heavy, but you noticed his weight was almost all muscle.

Normally, most of the soldiers were either too thin or somewhat chubby, but never too muscular like Genji was.

You walked alongside with him in silence, stopping when you noticed the way he limped.  

“Does it hurt to walk?” You asked, stopping for a moment.

“No, no. I’m alright.” He insisted, snaking an arm around your body to support more of his weight on you.

“Are you sure? You could have broken your le-”

“Do you want me to pull my pants down so you can see?” He teased with a mischievous grin on his lips.

You huffed, trying to ignore how your face heated up. “Only if you are bleeding, if not, I have nothing to do inside your pants.”

A laugh left his lips and you tried to not hunch your shoulders in a hopeless attempt of hiding your reddened face.

“Aw,”, he laughed, “That’s too bad.”

You looked at his face and noticed how his smile grew the more you kept staring, smug and arrogant with his eyes bright with mischief.

“You are a pervert. How dare you to talk a woman like that, you pig.” You wanted to let go of him and let him limp and walk outside all by himself but you had to resist and maintain your civility intact as a nurse in order to follow protocols and rules you had been following for a year.

You swallowed the sour feelings growing inside our chest and forced yourself to take a deep breath to calm down.

“I’m just playing with you.” He said, “I know my manners and I have my honor not as a gentleman, but as a soldier I would never treat a woman wrong. And definitely not one that technically saved my life despite putting herself at risk.”

You rolled your eyes, not believing that he cared so much about his ‘honor as a gentleman’, but, sometimes people like him took their honor seriously, and you had met quite a few people that were like that

You walked by his side quietly, stopping only when he had to lean more of his weight on you, or just to tell you that the stitches itched and for you to tell him that it would be an ugly sight if he scratched when those were still raw. He only made a face of disgust when you told him it could infect and rotten with awful lots of detail.

Outside, you made him sit at one of the white benches outside the hospital, and you sat next to him with a respectful distance between the two of you.

He had his teeth clenched and a hand resting over his side when you looked over at him after a few moments, the bruise you had seen was still there in his jaw, it had never left, it was impossible. So you reached to touch it, making him flinch away in pain when your fingers ghosted over the swelled skin.

“Commander Morrison did that to you, didn’t he?” You asked with a frown on your face, knowing for sure that you were right into thinking that.

“When he interrogated me, yes. I was afraid he would break my jaw, but I have to understand that man; he genuinely cares about all of you and I respect that.”

You touched the bruise again, taking a sharp intake of breath when in a swift movement, his hand was around your wrist in a tight grip.

“Stop.” He said, “It hurts.”

This time, you looked into his hypnotizing eyes with an intense glare as if to challenge him, but he only quirked his eyebrows and let go of your wrist.

“Was she your friend?” He asked after a long time of silence, taking you back by the question.

“Who? Oxton?” You asked, only for Genji to shrug. “I care a lot about her. She is the youngest of us.”

“So you are twenty-one years old or… older ?”

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, pursing your lips into a thin line, “Bold for you to assume my age.”

He grinned, smugly and playful, wiggling his eyebrows until he ripped a small giggle from your lips.

“Stop that.” You smiled. “I don’t know if I can take you seriously with that behavior of yours.”

“You sound just like my brother now.”

You beamed with curiousness, leaning towards him with your hands tightly grasping at the edge of the bench, biting your lower lips while looking at him straight into the eyes. “Do you have a brother?”

You noticed how his mouth twitched to then press his well-sculpted lips together, hesitating if to answer your question or not. You wouldn’t be mad at him if not, you just wanted to have a nice conversation to shake off your mind some awful thoughts that you could also sense in your stomach like a knot.

“I do.” He sighed out thoughtfully, “Hanzo is my older brother.”

“Did he enrolled into the army too?”

Genji let out a breathy laugh, shaking his hand dismissively. “No, he is back home with my father. They didn’t know I was going to war until the day I left home and they had to say goodbye at the train station. They were furious.”

Your smile faded, leaving your mouth to hang open in surprise. Your heart swelled, trying to think how awful it must have been to say someone of your own blood goodbye without knowing if they would come back or not. Then you remembered your family had been through the same thing when you decided to volunteer as a nurse.

“I...understand.” You said quietly, trying to not let out any harsh words if there were any you could say. “My parents did not like the idea of leaving me here on my own, but I decided it. The payment is good, though I had to swallow down my ‘ _rich kid pride_ ’ and start cleaning up vomit and blood.”

“It is lame, is it not?” He asked with a half-smile now adorning his face, but lacking any emotion at all. “Two rich kids out of their comfort zone and into the war zone.”

With your eyes darting to what was in front of you, you nodded, sighing at the sight of beautiful trees and the road of dirt ahead, the two buildings ahead were only for soldiers stationed there and if you looked closely you could notice the small and cozy houses of the civilians in the distance.

Such a peaceful sight for such times.

You wondered how were your partners doing in the frontline hospitals and that inner peace your felt vanished in an instant. You longed for the war to come to an end soon enough.

At your side, Genji coughed violently, bending his body slightly forward and covering his mouth with a hand.

Instantly, you had a hand on his back and other at his shoulder to help him straighten. “Do you want to go back inside?” When he nodded still coughing, you helped him, having him leaning close to you as a heavy and warm presence.

You helped him to lie down in bed, watching the small beads of sweat that ran down his temples and how his hair stuck to his forehead. The fever was starting to settle in.

“I will be back with something for you to drink.” You promised, wiping the sweat off his forehead with your hand.

Genji mumbled something under his breath (probably in Japanese), reaching for your hand before letting go as you walked away.

You almost felt bad for leaving him like that, your chest felt heavy and tight, but you shook the feeling off when you encountered Ana in the hallway.

Her dress was mostly clean, except for the cuffs that were tinted with crimson red, she had thrown away her apron and veil. The woman looked exhausted with a serious expression on her face she always seemed to have.

She called out your name with a calm voice and you straightened your body at the call.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Lena is going to be alright.” She assured you, knowing that that was one of the only things circling your mind at the moment. “I need to talk to you in my office about important manners.”

And so you followed inside feeling a pit in your stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes, you are so amazing like...HOW?! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments, they really make my day ;u;

“You are one of the most capable nurses I’ve had had the honor to train.” She started. “You are dedicated and you are willing to break rules in order to save a life no matter if they are friend or foe.”

You felt small in the seat, like an ant about to be stepped on. “Have I done something wrong?” You asked in a thin voice.

“Not at all, but I have received a letter from your parents telling me they are no longer happy with your presence here.”

The color drained from your face and your heart skipped a beat. Your chest throbbed painfully from emotion.

"But..." You fought to find all the words in you to object as if it could make a difference. Being a nurse was not a great job, but it was enjoyable after a time and you finally got the change to stop depending on your family's money for living. "...You had sent reports to them about my good conduct and my traits towards patients to ease their minds. How is it possible that they want me back home?"

You needed to stop talking, you knew that at the moment your voice started to break and your ears started to pulse to the point you could almost hear nothing but the blood pumping inside your ears.

"That is why..." Ana sighed, pulling the drawer of her desk open. "If they know you have chances of rising up they will let you be here for as long as we need you."

You swallowed down your spit.

"There news on the radio, on the newspapers saying that we are winning the war but the enemy is making their last efforts to turn the tables on us. I read that there is no safe way of going back to your home. It'll be a real tragedy you did not make it to your family."

You thought for a second maybe that was good, if there was no safe way of going back home, your parents would rather have you to stay a little longer if that meant being safe from dangers.

Or they would insist before the enemy turned the tables and won.

"Will you let me go?" You asked in fear, but trying to not show it, clenching your fist tightly on your apron until your knuckles turned white.

"Of course not, you silly girl!" She exclaimed, hiding something she had pulled from her drawer in her hand behind her back, making you tilt your head with curiosity. "We are running low in personnel and I'm not letting one of the best go."

Your mouth hung agape from surprise at her words, not believing she would deny that request; instead, your matron approached with a proud smile on her gentle yet stoic face to place a piece of red cloth on your lap.

"Congratulations, Captain. Your stay here will be longer if _you_ allow it."

With shaking hands, you took the red ribbon, watching it intently as if it was not real. It was just a vile piece of cloth that showed you had a higher rank.

A Senior Sister.

It had been a year, and now you had this rank, the same rank only a few were determined to get. Your eyes were brimming with tears, but you knew it wasn't only for being promoted, it was because...either way, you were going to be far away from home for longer to pay the cost of your passionate self for helping others, and that was a virtue.

You took another deep breath, trying to not let yourself collapse for being filled with confusing and mixed feeling and thoughts and ignoring the small anxiety prickling at the edge of your mind. You nodded, "I'll do my best as a Senior Sister, Matron Amari."

Only one of the corners of her lips twitched to give you half a sympathetic smile. "You will."

* * *

 

Genji had fallen asleep at some point and he didn't know exactly when and it terrified him. It terrified him to close his eyes and remember the faces of his torturers and the pain that they inflicted him for months.

At least time there in his little prison underground felt like months...a year to say at least. Maybe it had been only days but he wasn't so sure and he didn't care as long as they couldn't find him. At least now he knew that his escapade had been a real feat he couldn't remember at all.

The human mind was funny, huh? So incomprehensible.

Yet, he couldn't know how much time had passed since he had started running through those dark halls of his mind.

It was a corridor, only illuminated by lights that faded with each step he gave, behind the walls he could hear screams and begs for someone to please end the tortures. It was his own voice.

It was an echo of nothing but liquid fear. Fear of living with that pain for hours and hours more, fear of having to watch as they tortured his partners and companions that were nothing but innocent men fighting for what they thought it was right in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His body was unbelievable hot, not in a good way, it felt like someone had laid him in a bed of burning coal and left him there to die; his throat felt dry and he couldn’t swallow his own spit.

He was going to drown, he was going to drown and die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Come on, he survived worse than this, he had been through hell and back and looked to death into the eyes. Dying choked by his own spit was pathetic, dying on a bed and feeling sick was pathetic. He was a fighter, he thought to himself. He tried to convince himself of so.

And he woke up, bending his body forward despite the ache of the wound and letting all out.

Genji heard your voice, shushing him, rubbing his back as you held a container right in front of his face as he spat saliva and blood that tasted like rotten food into his mouth.

His body shook violently and he coughed several times more before being capable of straightening his back, taking shaky and heavy gulps of air to fill his lungs.

"...Genji..." You whispered, brushing his sweaty hair back with your fingers, wiping the tears out of his gag reflex.

Genji couldn't help but look into your innocent eyes full of worry and concern, you were truly an angel. His savior. And you had said his name.

He coughed a few more times, fighting a wave of nausea that hit him. And then you wiped his mouth with a soft handkerchief. Blinking a few times he took his time to take a deep and calm breath.

When he could breathe in calm and at his own tempo, he swallowed hard without fearing he would drown, he dared to speak. "...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry." He was babbling in both English and Japanese, apologizing for the mess he had just made of himself, a mess you would have to clean up.

"No, no..." You shushed him still, with a calm and soft voice that invaded him with peace, "It's okay, it's my duty to help you. You had me worried; you were out for a few hours."

You rubbed his back in soothing motions, driving him insane with...something that he felt at peace with, as said before.

"Hours?" Genji asked, quirking his brows in question. "It felt like days." He had to confess with a big gulp of breath.

Something caught his attention, among the sober blue and white of your uniform, the bright red of the cross on your chest was more noticeable, but not as much as the red ribbon on your waist, accentuating how beautiful your figure was under that dress. Genji looked away, suddenly feeling guilty of watching you with those intentions.

You were a veiled angel, a clear symbol of hope and innocence among the war. How could he dare to undress you inside his thoughts?

"You had me really worried." You told him, leaving on the floor the container filled with nasty fluids. "Your skin was too hot when I came back to check on you."

The way you looked at him made his skin flush out of the blue when you leaned closer.

"Could you please take off your shirt? I need to wash it, as well as your linens, you spat blood over them." You told him, only making his face redden more and more out of shame.

Genji complied anyway. pulling at the buttons of the shirt that felt way too warm at that moment, while you pulled the bedsheets and piled them to the side.

He sat there uncomfortably, deciding it would be better to just stand up and stretch his body as much as he could without hurting himself.

"Take off your undershirt too."

"I'm starting to think you only want to see me naked." Genji joked, trying to grin cheekily but he was too exhausted to even do that.

"Oh!" You laughed, "I've seen plenty of men naked in the past year. Don't act so special about it, Genji."

The world stopped around him as he handed you the other piece of clothing, watching you throw them all into a basket with more of dirty linens.

You called his name, for the second time.

Still, he felt obligated to say something clever against your comment. "But you have never been touched by one, have you?"

The way your face flushed brightly and your eyebrows rose in shock were simply delightful for him. "You...You can't know that. It is nothing of your concern."

But oh, you just had given him everything he wanted to know about you.

Genji sat down on the bed once more with a grin on his lips, ignoring the dull ache on his side. This time he felt better with the pain, it wasn't as bad as before, it was only the ache on his throat and head that were giving him a hard time, but now he thought he could handle it just fine. At least he thought so.

He watched you moving around to reach the mug on the bedside table and fill it with water from the pitcher at its side to later hand the mug for him to drink. He thanked you silently, taking small sips of cold water fearing he might spat it out.

"What's with the red belt?" Genji asked out of curiosity, ignoring the fact that it drew a lot of attention.

"I got promoted." You said simply. "I'm a Captain now."

"You don't look so proud of it."

At first, he thought he had hit a nerve saying that, but you only looked troubled yet not hurt by the implication. He watched you as you sat down next to him on the bed, chewing on your lower lip thoughtfully and shrugged your shoulders without care.

"It would be an honor for me. It is the only thing we have in the end after all." He muttered, resting his hand at his side and tapping his fingers over the bandage.

"What about hope?" You asked suddenly, making him bite the inside of his cheek. "We have our honor, yes, but what are we if we don't have any hope at the end?"

Genji chuckled, throwing his head back. "Hope... When I was locked in. I didn't have anything for what to stay alive."

"But you still got out and are alive now...That's hope, even if you don't have a clear motivation for now."

He hummed at your words, thinking that your arguments were clever and well structured, still, he felt forced deep down to change the subject to bury things he didn't want to come to the surface. Yet.

"You know I'll be staying longer, right? We'll see each other often." He grinned.

"Then I expect you to not go chasing around my sisters in the meantime, Sergeant. Matron Amari and Commander Morrison do not like players like you around here."

"I will have a hard time with that, Captain." He gave you a soft smirk that naturally made some women fall straight to his charms. "There's an awful lot of beauties here."

He noticed the annoyed roll of your eyes and the playful sigh that it earnt him. "You are the devil, Genji Shimada."

"I am. And you are the angel I crave for." Genji laughed wholeheartedly, feeling that uncomfortable warmth from before dissipating into something more bearable that almost felt pleasant in his chest.

You gave him a playful, yet gentle push at his shoulder. "Focus on getting better for the next four or five days, I bet Morrison has something interesting planned for you, so you better enjoy your recovery, soldier."

His nose scrunched up as he made a face at the mere mention of the old man. "I can handle him just fine."

"Oh, but you haven't met Reyes." You stood from the bed with a proud smile on your pretty face and turned on your heels with the skirt flying behind you beautifully, leaving him grinning to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

When you walked into the dorms, you saw Lena resting peacefully in her bed while Angela caressed her forehead sweetly and Dr. O’Deorain checked her pulse on her wrist. You approached with silent steps and a gentle smile on your face as you saw her look around the room with tired eyes.

You stood next to doctor O’Deorain in silence.

“Stable,” he said (or she, the fact that she disguised as a man to practice as a doctor was the worst-kept secret). “Miss Oxton is to be bedridden for now.” She turned to look at you and then to Angela, “She is not to be disturbed, understand?”

The two of you nodded in silence, watching as she left the room, leaving the three of you alone.

“How are you feeling?”, you asked, brushing a rebel strand of hair back.

“It hurts, love,” Lena said, without moving much, being careful as she inhaled small breaths. “It hurts when I move.”

“Don’t move too harshly then,” Angelica warned, caressing her naked arm with motherly care. “Would you like something to eat?”

Lena groaned helplessly, clutching her hands on her stomach. “I would die for some biscuits…or some coffee… or cake.”

“Chicken broth is it.” She stood up from her place, shooting you a sympathetic look before walking away.

You took a seat next to her, taking her hand in yours. “Are you okay?”

“I think so...What about the old man? He was panicking!”

“Jack is okay, he was really worried about you.” You confessed, holding her soft hand close to your face, wanting to feel the warmth emanating from her, knowing she was alive.

Lena sighed, moving one hand towards one of her wounds and making a face at the feel. “He treats me as if I were his child.“We were all so worried…”

“Stop being cheesy, love!” She tried to cheer you up with a sly smile, grasping your hand tightly. “Do you not have work to do?”

You gave her the same smile she gave to you. “My shift just finished. Ana asked me to come and check on you before heading for the town.”

Her brown eyes sparkled, “Are you finally renting that house? Does your family approves it?”

“No, but I have enough money to rent it for a few months. From next week until October. I’ll have a lot more privacy than we have here in the dorms.” You grinned.

“I bet you only want to sneak boys into your bed.” She winked an eye at you, and your face went red at the mere thought of it.

“What are you saying! Of course not!” You laughed, “I just wanted to be a little more independent, besides, if I wanted to sneak in with a man there’s plenty of places where to do it in here.”

“Have you done it?” She asked out of the blue, with a more serious expression in her face. “I would not do it. Not with a man.”

You leaned back thoughtfully, pursing your lips together into a thin line. “I would. But, only with the right man, even if we are not to get married, but with the right man.”

“Have you found the right man?”

For some reason, your mind played you the right trick, making you think about that damn soldier, his smile and his eyes, but you immediately shook that thought off. “Not yet. I just hope he’s not gone by the time the war is over.”

You gave her a final smile, letting go of her hand and leaning down to place a motherly kiss to her forehead while she whispered a goodbye to you.

* * *

 The old woman who owned the old little house you could afford to rent showed you around the rooms, telling you how happy she was that you could move in since his son went to war and the place was abandoned without him.

Let’s say that it wasn’t your lifelong dream to get a house of your own, but it certainly was a great achievement to do it on your own after so much time, it was small and fairly close to the hospital. Close enough that regulations allowed you to go to work with your uniform on instead of having to change clothes there.

You could have so much privacy now, you wouldn’t have to stick to strict rules to live inside the dorms.

Soon you were left alone on your own to fix your things into the place until the sky was dark and you could throw yourself at your new bigger bed, wearing absolutely nothing under the bedsheets.

* * *

 

The next week he lied on the bed, with his shirt off while a man in white removed his stitches. Genji felt relieved by the fact that it did not hurt as much as it hurt to do so himself.

Or the man that constantly stitched his wounds in prison but made it hurt him or made the scarring worse.

He swallowed down the lump on his throat at the thought. He still needed to remind himself that he was safe, that he was in a place that he was taken care of. There was nothing bad that could happen to him now.

Genji spent the following days of his recovery watching as the nurses walked around, treating soldiers and civilians from uptown, something nagging at the bottom of his mind told him that he hadn’t seen you as constantly as before and he wondered why.

To be honest with himself, he had to admit that he felt at ease with you nearby since the first time he saw you. Maybe it was because he had been in so much pain that night and your voice, assuring him that you were going to help him did wonder to him. He couldn’t remember you too well that night, it was too dark for him to see, but he certainly remembered the ghostly and silky fabric of your undergarments that he stained with his blood.

He remembered how your caring hands touched his body, searching the source of his pain with great determination. Your hands were not soft at all, you had strength gained over your time as a nurse, yet, for him, your hands were the softest he had felt.

When that other nurse, Angela, came to check on him during the night that he laid awake in his bed, he asked where had you been. She only shrugged her shoulders, giving him a smile. “She has been busy. We all have been.”

Genji had no other option but to wait, and every time he wanted to talk to you, you were always on a rush, and you always sent another nurse to watch over his needs since you couldn’t.

He wanted to actually thank you for everything you did for him before he started his service at the orders of the cranky old man everyone seemed to respect in that place, but you made it so difficult.

One day was different, you looked completely mortified, yet angry as you cleared the bed next to him for an American soldier to be laid there in complete unconsciousness. The soldier had lost his right arm below the elbow, and Genji made a face at the sight of the bandaged stump.

What hurt him the most, what that you only spared him a single glance before leaving to instruct a small group of nurses.

He tried to convince himself that the face he made was out of disgust and not because you barely looked at him.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Life had been chaotic to say at least, you were absolutely horrified to hear about Commander Reyes’ events in the frontlines as soon as he came. The man had a thing about the way he talked about it that made you sick in the stomach, mostly after hearing why McCree came back without an arm that the commander himself had severed in order to save the man.

You had been incredibly busy, mostly instructing the new nurses and spending nights inside the operating theater assisting the doctors; Angela helped you by checking on some patients that were regular to you, but by the end of the week you were wrecked, emotionally and physically.

Your only relief were those quiet nights in your own room without having to listen to the others snore.  But not those long nights of quiet and peaceful sleep saved you from the anxiety bubbling in your stomach about something bad that was about to happen, you didn’t know exactly what but you still could feel it in your chest, making you almost pray to whoever might hear you end the war as soon as possible.

The feeling bothered you to no end.

This day was one of the calmest you had in a while, being on the medicine stock while sorting the medicines by groups to leave several empty boxes of supplies the war committee had sent. Your eyes fell on the spot where you had seen the mark Genji had left the night he arrived, the bloody handprint was still visible through the new piece of wallpaper that patched up the stained spot. And then your eyes fell outside at the window, watching a group of soldiers sprint some laps.

You saw him, face flushed slightly on his cheeks and sweaty hair. You smiled biting down on your lower lip, thinking that he recovered too fast, thinking that you two now worked together (technically).

You couldn’t understand how a man could be as handsome as he was; those sharp angles of his face, his bright eyes that made you swallow hard every time you looked at him, and his devilish smirk. Genji Shimada certainly had moved your world in one way or another and you were confused to be thankful or not for that.

You continued to sort the medicines, taking the empty boxes and carrying them outside to the trash bins just when said group of soldiers stopped their laps by orders of their CO to take a small break.

You put your hand inside the pockets of your apron, leaning back on your heels and then swinging your body forward as you watched the soldiers rest on the ground to get their breath back. You saw Genji, leaning his weight heavily on his knees while grasping his side and you frowned at it.

Deciding to check on his out of mere concern, you approached him with the looks of several soldiers following you as you made your way towards him, placing your hand on his shoulder. “Genji. Are you alright?”

He jumped, surprised but he didn’t seem bothered by your presence, instead, he smiled coyly. “Greetings. Yes, I am, though it burns a little when I move.”

“Did the wound scar well? Do you have any bothers?”

“(Your name).” He sighed, “I’m fine...You don’t need to worry about me at all times.”

“It is my job to worry about you.” You smirked. “If you are in pain please, do not doubt to come to me for assistance.”

“Arigato, gekkō.”

You saw his smile, but you tilted your head without understanding anything he said. Frowning, you opened your mouth to ask about the meaning when Reyes’ rough voice filled the air.

“Men! I want two more laps around the hospital; then I want to see you clean your gear. _Captain_.” He addressed you so suddenly you jumped back in surprise.

“Yes, Commander?” You asked, straightening your body and drawing your hands back without having realized that you were reaching out for him.

The man looked at you with rough eyes and then to him with his hands resting at his back. You took a step back, lowering your head to the ground.

“I’m sorry.” You said, “I thought he needed help.”

“If my men need help we’ll ring the bell, miss. Now, if you have something better to do...”

You nodded, feeling smaller than an ant as you took steps back to then turn on your heels, looking down at your leather shoes with mud all over the soles. You opened the back door to the medicine stock, dragging your feet across the mat a few times to make sure you didn’t bring any dirt inside. But you shot a last look towards the soldiers standing in line before closing the door behind you.

* * *

 

Genji tried to hide his smile by taking a couple of deep breaths after you left, standing straight into the line as the new commander that had arrived instructed them. He had frowned at the way Morrison and Amari made things work with so many soldiers of so many different armies and countries, but he had to admit, it did work well in a certain manner.

Commander Morrison called the whole thing ‘Overwatch’, which did not make any sense, and he shrugged it off, thinking the man was just out of his mind because of the war.

After those last two laps around the hospital, exhaustion began to drag him off, but he still had things to do in the common rooms. He slept in a bunk with another Japanese soldier that he didn’t care about at all, maybe because he was a higher rank and the other guy didn’t seem to be a talker (because of his lack of tongue, literally).

Genji performed his duties without really wanting to do it, cleaning the gun he was given under the strict eye of that Reyes man. He would have rolled his eyes at the older man if it hadn’t been because doing so already earned him an almost broken jaw with Morrison.

After that, he was sent with another soldier to town in a jeep to get mail after CO’s didn’t want to send nurses to get it after the previous incident they had with one of the sisters. His partner mocked him the whole time, thinking he didn’t know how to speak English, and for some reason, Genji played dumb at it until they arrived and spoke, leaving the asshole speechless and ashamed with himself.

The constant ache on his side left him with a sour expression on his face, that reminded him of his brother back home, and it made him feel homesick, which completely sucked in his situation.

At least he had the young nurses to toy and entertain himself with, winking playfully at the ones that gave him a flirty look or smile as he delivered letters and packages.

Someone called out his name, and he turned to see you waving your hand at him with a gentle smile on your face, checking the notes on the notebook in your hands.

He waved back, finding himself smiling at you.

Genji finished delivering mail to the patients in the first row, turning on his heel to continue, stopping dead on his tracks at the sight in front of him. You were standing at the feet of the bed of one of the patients, yes, doing your daily job as usual. The thing that made his blood boil was that this other soldier was leaning way too close at you, looking at the notes in your hands as if he was interested. Your body was tense out of discomfort as his arm snaked around your waist, making you visibly uncomfortable.

As he approached, he heard you say: “Get your filthy hands off me, right now.” With the most intimidating tone he had ever heard from a woman, yet, the man did not obey your orders, lowering his hand to your bottom as squeezing.

“What are you going to do about it, my lady Captain?” The man held on you tighter, ripping a whine of pain out of you as you tried to push him away.

Genji didn’t even realize he was walking faster towards you and that poor excuse of a man until he was gripping his jacket and shoving him away from you with all his strength.

The man fell to the floor on his back with a snarl on his face. “Who the fuck do you think you are, you Japanese dog?!”

“She told you to get your hands off of her,” Genji growled, feeling the rage bubble up on his chest. In a flash, the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, delivering a punch to his jaw.

Genji groaned, feeling the crack of the first against his bone, followed by the knee hitting his belly. Out of breath, he struggled to pull at the soldier’s hand, clenching his teeth until he heard the bone of his wrist popping and giving out.

The soldier yelped in pain, stepping back with his hand at his chest, spitting curses and thousands of words that Genji didn’t have on his English vocabulary yet.

Genji held a hand over his mouth, tasting the copper on his tongue and the blood coming out of his nose, noticing how many attention the commotion had drawn; then he looked back at you, and you looked absolutely horrified, trembling.

“You are bleeding.” You said in a thin voice, rushing to hold his face in your hands.

This close, he could see how worried and scared you were, but that still didn’t do anything for the rage pumping through his veins and the urge of breaking every single bone of the man who touched you in such inappropriate manner.

Hands pulled him away from you, dragging him back to restrain him, as well as the other man.

His ears buzzed, but he could still hear the voice of the medic in charge, commanding the privates to take them both out and lock them in separate places. And the desperation on your face as you asked them not to, but they did anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

There was no light. None, except for the little ray of pale sun that sneaked through the wooden covering the rotten window in the small and freezing cell he was locked in. 

Tied, bound tightly to the pole behind him with his hands painfully placed behind his back, and the feet together into what seemed to have him eternally straightened. 

They could not lower his rank, they could not kill him out of what he had done. Not without the permission of  _ his _ army, so, feeling the pain waving through every single limb on his body made him feel like he was still alive.

Was the punishment worth it? It definitely was. 

The pain, the soreness, the humiliation were worth your honor as a woman. No man deserved to touch you like that, no man deserved to cause you pain or discomfort of any kind. If he was being honest with himself, not even him, he felt dirty only thinking of you in such... _ filthy _ ways, on how good would it feel to corrupt you and break you into the perfect lover.

Maybe it was that, or the loneliness finally driving him out of his mind. Either way, he still felt proud of what he had done. Either way...he still left the cell with a smile on his face and no regret.  

* * *

 

“He did... _ what? _ ” Lena was speechless, leaning forward excitedly as she listened to your history. 

“That pig touched my bottom.” 

“Yes, I heard that part, but that man...Genji, he did what?” 

“Oh!” You looked away in embarrassment as you told the story. “He...broke his wrist. Genji literally, pushed the man off me and broke his wrist right in front of my eyes with a  _ minimum effort. _ ”

Lena huffed out a breath, resting her face on her hand with a skeptical look on her eyes. “Have you seen him since?” 

Your stomach tightened at the mere thought of that, not having seen him since that incident, almost two weeks ago, which was pretty much a long time. “No...He was taken after that. I feel bad that I’m somewhat grateful he did that for me.”

She snorted a small laugh, leaning back on the bed with her hands on her lap. “I personally do not blame him. I would have loved to see that with my own eyes! I am tired of having to be here all day!” 

Smiling, you leant to touch her hand gently. “Don’t worry, Lena. You’ll be out in action in a short time.”, you assured her, “You just have to rest and recover for all of us. So, tell me, how have you been feeling?” 

“Better, actually! I can not wait to get off this bed, I want to see your home and maybe spend the evening uptown.” The young nurse smiled brightly, blowing her rebel hair out of her face. “Everyone I know has sent me such kind notes and messages for me to get better.” 

You eyed her nightstand table at the bunch of papers held by a ribbon, daring to look the notes people had sent her, from patients to soldiers, to other sisters. One of them was yours, along with a silly doodle just to cheer her up. 

“You know?” Lena asked dreamily. “I was thinking, if I am to be bedridden for some time, I would like to write a novel.”

You looked up from the papers, cocking your eyebrows in surprise. “About what?” 

“About my dreams. I have been having one that is really interesting. Last night I dreamt I was a time traveler, I had a strange artifact attached to my chest that lit up every time I wanted to go somewhere.”

“Sounds interesting.” You weren’t going to lie, Lena was a dreamy girl with lots of ideas running miles per second in her head that seemed absurd to you, but you wanted to support her being her friend and having so much appreciation for her. 

“I can picture it. Maybe I could write a romance into it...What about a nurse and a soldier?” This time, you saw the cockiness tinted into her smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully at you. 

“I don’t have a romance.” You laughed, rolling your eyes to avoid direct eye contact. “Even if I had one, there’s no time for it.” 

Lena only directed you a sad look. “Do not say so! There is always time for a little romance here and there. Besides, there are plenty of men who look at you with heart eyes.” 

You looked down at your feet, sighing, “Oh, really?” You weren’t one to believe that, “I haven’t noticed.” 

“Well, you should look closely then!” She almost smacked you in the head with one of the pillows in her bed with a fake scowl. “Love may be closer than you think! It could knock at your door at any moment...” 

* * *

 

There weren’t a lot of things that a woman could do in times like these to keep herself busy and wait.  Even in your own home, you were still worrying about work at any moment every time you remembered a particular patient with a notorious decease. 

You tried knitting scarfs and sweaters for the upcoming winter, but it wasn’t a huge talent of yours, so you resigned to read and read and read and maybe play an instrument but your mind always ended up wandering somewhere else, reminding you of how lonely you felt being so far away from home. 

Immersed in your thoughts, you found yourself reading, again and again, the same sentence of the book you were currently holding until the knock on your door pulled you out of thought. 

You stood from the chair, expecting it to be Angela the one to be at the door as you opened it. 

No, she wasn’t. 

The only thing you got opening your door was a cold burst of air and a man in uniform smiling coyly at you. 

“Genji…” You said, almost speechless. “How...How did you know where I live?” Maybe it was rude to not invite him in instantly, but you had to ask out of mere curiosity before letting that happen. 

“Captain Ziegler. She told me this is where you live.” Genji huffed out, removing his peaked cap before bowing at his waist. “May I come in?” 

You took a step back, surprised at the action. Swallowing a lump in your throat, you said yes before stepping aside for him to come inside your home. “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to apologize, of course, after what happened before.” 

You closed the door behind you, taking a deep breath at his words, looking up at him. You noticed how spiky his dark raven hair was without the cap and how sharp the angles of his handsome face were. 

“Why apologize? What you did…” You saw him raise his eyebrow skeptically. “...You got that man off me. I should be thanking you for that. I should be apologizing because I got you in trouble in the first---” 

You heard the thud on the floor as he dropped to his knees in the carpet, watching as he bowed completely in front of you with his forehead almost touching the floor. 

“ _ Gomen kudasai _ . I am deeply sorry for tainting your profession and your life.”

“Oh my god…” Heat crept to your face, brows furrowing in confusion. “... What are you doing?” 

Genji stood, looking up at you from his spot in the floor. “Apologizing. Is it… bad?”

“Not… not like that.” You said, brushing a strand of hair away from your face. The heat in your face didn't dissipate until you turned yourself away from him and took a deep breath. “Stand up. You don't need to apologize at all.”

Genji stood, holding his cap to his chest and frowning. “You haven't heard? Since that day there are people implying that we…Have a relationship.”

You turned to look at him again, face redder and hotter than before. “I haven't heard such thing…” You stuttered with your words, not finding yourself capable of speaking. 

Genji had the slightest, yet cockiest smirk you had ever seen. “I wouldn’t mind the rumors be true, though.” 

Your heart thumped loudly against your ribs, making you think that maybe he could hear your heartbeat. 

“You are joking.”, you tried to shrug it off. 

“I’m not.”

* * *

The only thought that went through Genji’s mind was that you looked adorable with your skin flushed and the wide eyes full of surprise. 

Yet, he couldn't believe someone so caring and sweet as you were could be fierce and strong. You were simply amazing for a girl. 

He had imagined you several times, both in his arms and bed, something unusual for a skirt chaser like him.

From where he came, he was used to seeing people going faster in terms of a relationship. Even his father told him when he was younger that he courted his mother for a month before marrying her.

He was used to seeing things moving like that. 

Why shouldn't he be like that? 

“Let them speak.” He said, knowing what was going on through your mind, knowing that you were still unsure because of what would people say. 

“Are you asking to court me?” You sounded skeptical, raising a brow in confusion and folding your arms over your chest 

“Yes.”

You were quiet, so very quiet, looking at him with something he couldn't quite tell.

“Get out of my house.” 

“I… I beg your pardon?”

You turned, letting your skirt fly behind you as you reached out for the door to pull it open. “Leave.”

Genji was… taken aback, at lost of words and he looked at you like a kicked puppy. He stood where he was, with his heart swelling inside his chest. “Did I offend you?”

“Yes. Now, leave.”

Genji moved slowly, balling his fist until his knuckles turned white, taking slow steps towards the entrance where you stood. 

You looked at him, eyes wide and full of something that looked like a mix of fear and confusion, yet, curiosity.

With a frown, he held his cap close to his chest as he walked towards the door and stood there in front of you, “Why?” 

His family had more than enough money, he had asked nicely. Why reject him?

“You can’t just come into my house and ask that!”

“Could it be a yes in a near future?”

“We’ll see.” You told him, holding the door open. “Please, leave, Sargeant.”

Genji took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge of shoving you against a wall and kiss you as hard as he could to see if that could change your mind. As well as the desire of lifting your skirt and have his way with you in the dirtiest way he could think of. 

Fuck all the social rules he had to follow. 

What stopped him from doing so was you and only you. The fear and the hesitation on your eyes made him stop. 

Instead, he swallowed the hard lump on his throat, bowing at his waist before you respectfully. “I am sorry.” He told you. “I will not bother you any longer, Captain,”

“I’ll see you later, Genji.” You replied, not showing emotion, with your voice colder than the cell he had spent months locked in.

He turned on his heel, exiting the place while you slammed the door shut behind him. He looked back at the door, pursing his lips together, at the thought of your voice and your words. 

Huffing, he put on his cap, ready to head back. 

“She is fierce, is she not, love?” 

Genji almost jumped back, seeing the two young nurses approaching the entrance. One of them being Captain Ziegler, the other a youngish girl supporting most of her weight on a walking stick. 

“Thank whoever you believe in that you still have some of your dignity intact,” Angela said, kindly, helping the young girl to support her weight as she climbed the stairs.

“Did you hear?” He asked with a hard frown. 

“No,” Angela said, “It’s easy to know what men want from us. You are far too bold.” 

Genji, this time, didn’t know if to feel offended. He bit the inside of his cheek, not letting any sour words out. 

“May I give you advice?” The younger nurse asked. 

He nodded.

“Do not rush her. Let her take the lead. Rome was not built in one night.” 

They excused themselves and kept walking towards your door surprisingly, not mocking him for any of what he just did. He took a deep breath, walking away and into town to go back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

The sour feelings led him to almost break a soldier boy's nose during training. Yes, he was an experienced fighter since he had been taught as a kid. Yes, it was unfair taking all of his frustrations out on a soldier that was not. 

He didn’t care.

Genji was not angry, not exactly. He was more of disappointed on himself for letting out everything so quickly without giving you time and maybe now you probably thought he was pathetic for doing so. 

You were a torment for him as much as you were a blessing from high heavens. 

You even tormented him at night when everyone was deeply asleep, lying down on the bed with him, even if it was only his imagination; he couldn’t get the image of you in your robes of silk and cotton and your hair messy and uncovered from the white veil that your uniform required. 

Running your fingers through his scarred neck and chest, kissing his cheek and then  _ barely _ touching his lips like it was forbidden. 

He was hard in a matter of seconds, biting down on the collar of his shirt to stop the helpless groans to be heard as he sneaked a hand into his trousers. His imagination drove him into the darkest places of his mind.

Genji came with a muffled whimper, knowing it had been way too long since he touched himself or had any kind of sexual touch. 

Yet, you still did not leave his mind, you were still there as a beautiful image. He dozed off with you on his mind only to suddenly wake up a few minutes later. Knowing for sure that he couldn’t shake you off his mind. He couldn’t shake off the realization that hit him straight in the face; Genji ran a hand through his messy hair and stared into the darkness. 

Genji was in love with you, and the most irritating part of it was that it had kept him awake half the night.

* * *

 

He still watched you work, not pushing your boundaries, but he noticed you were wary of him the times you spoke. Keeping your professionalism and charm at the same time, and you managed to enamor him further. 

Genji thought on how pretty you looked when a young civilian boy brought you a bouquet of flowers to thank you for taking care of his mother, the way you smiled so brightly, how kind you were.

He had the urge to go there, hug you, kiss you and keep insisting, but he didn’t because of how much respect he had for you. He swallowed down on his feelings as he saw you leave early, to come back when the sun had already set and the night was taking over.

At those hours, the hospital was less busy and quieter, there were fewer soldiers guarding the perimeter surrounding the hospital, and fewer nurses on service at those hours.

His turn had ended a couple of hours ago before the hospital dimmed the lights. You were making rounds around the patients, most of them already asleep, others in the process of doing so.

It was quiet.

Genji watched, leaning against the doorframe at the entrance of one of the patient’s dorms. You looked at him as you covered a young man with a blanket.

“Do you also have the night shifts?”

“No, Ziegler asked me to check on some patients for her while she snuck out with…someone.” You grinned, speaking low and soft as to not wake up the patients that were already asleep.

Genji folded his arms over his chest, smiling coyly at you. “Are you going home after this?” he asked casually.

“Yes.”

“Could I accompany you?”

“I can take care of myself, Sergeant.” Your smile was bitter, cruel as if you were playing with him, knowing that you had him wrapped around your finger.

His heart was beating out of his chest as you approached like an angel. He missed the way his name sounded from your lips, and you weren’t going to grant him that pleasure any time soon.

“I was just making sure, Captain.”

“But…” Another step closer, “I accept.”

Genji swallowed hard, not being able to stop the smile that you ripped out of his lips.

* * *

 

You told him to wait, just a few minutes while you made sure all the oil lamps were turned off to prevent accidents from happening, and then you were at his side, with him offering you his arm which you took with a small word of thanks.

As you walked down the entrance stairs, the cold air kissed your face, chilling your body down to your nerves. You visibly shivered.

“You didn’t bring a coat,  _ koneko _ ,” Genji observed with concern as he pulled his arm from you to unbutton his jacket.

“My home is not far, I thought it wouldn’t be this cold.” You told him; frowning at the pet name he just called you, not even knowing if it was a pet name. You wanted to ask him about all the things he had told you in Japanese, mostly because you were interested in learning more of it.

The language sounded so smooth coming from him, so sultry and strong and…sensual.

While you were submerged in your thoughts, you felt the heavy weight of clothing over your shoulders. You had no idea the uniform he wore was so heavy, yet so warm. The fabric smelled like gunpowder and dust, like the blood that was long gone and the lime powder that you used to wash the clothes.

You were practically drowning in fabric, but you managed to keep the sleeves past your wrists when he put his arm around you to press you against his side.

You walked like that the whole way to your house, trying to ignore how warm you felt with him surrounding you.

The distant lights of the town ahead were turning off, one by one in the distance.

“Is quiet uptown…” He said quietly. “It reminds me of my home.” 

You hummed at his comment, snuggling closer to him to steal as much warmth you could from him as possible. 

You climbed the stairs leading to the porch of the small house, taking the key from the pocket of your apron and opened the main door, looking at him. 

Genji stood a few steps from you, awkwardly, lips pursed into a thin line nervously. 

“Are you going to stand there the whole night, Genji?” You smiled softly, “Come in, I don’t want you freezing out here.”

“Of course.” He smiled, walking right behind you as you entered the place, turning the lights on and taking off his coat to offer it back to him. 

You knew the elephant in the room was still there, waiting and nagging at you. You knew Genji held romantic interest for you and it made you feel guilty for being afraid of that kind of commitment. Made you afraid of losing the independence you worked so hard to get. 

“I will get you something to drink.” You said instead, trying to shake away that tension. “Please, take a seat.” 

As he did, he smirked. “I’ll accept the drink if it is sake.” 

“It is not sake, but rather whiskey.” You grinned as you walked into the kitchen, moving the rug to pull one of the wood planks out to reveal something that you had found while cleaning thoroughly the house. A bottle of expensive whiskey and a loaded gun.

You pulled the bottle out, covering the hole on the floor with the plank and the rug. You only stopped to grab two glasses and take the three items to the living room. 

“I never expected you to be a drinker,” Genji said thoughtfully, watching you as you sat next to him and pour the liquor into the glasses. 

“Oh, I am not. I prefer wine during family gatherings and parties, but I am not one to drink so often.” 

He grabbed the glass, tilting it softly and watching the liquid follow the movement before he took a heavy sip.

“Can we speak of something important?” 

There it was. The thing you were trying to avoid, but now you couldn't. The fear was about to drown you, and you decided to drink everything in your glass in a gulp that burnt your throat and made you scrunch up your nose at the taste. 

“Yes.” You took all the courage you had, taking a deep breath. “What is it?” 

“I am not going to insist, but I want to ask...Why don’t you let me court you?” 

“Highly romantic courtships don't guarantee to live happily ever after. That is why. I’ve seen it.” And lived it too. “Courtship is bad, I  _ can’t _ marry a soldier.”

“You won’t find anything else nowadays.”

“I know.” You huffed out, taking the bottle to fill your glass once more. “Think about it this way: If I marry you,  _ you, a soldier boy,  _ you will be sent away to die. War and death don’t discriminate. I’ve seen it, young widows, orphans, sonless parents who come into the hospital in hopes they will find their loved ones only to leave with their bloody uniforms and the ashes of a corpse we couldn’t identify.”

You chugged on your glass once more, holding tight on the glass, feeling your hands shake because you had seen all of that more than enough times since the war started. 

A warm tear slid down your cheek. “I don’t want to be left with that. I don’t want to be left with just memories.” 

Quiet ensured when you sat straight, reaching behind you to unpin your veil out of discomfort and let your hair fall down your shoulders. 

A calloused warm hand touched your cheek, wiping away the small tears you shed. 

“Please, don’t cry.” 

His voice was soft, full of empathy and worry. 

Genji, then, held your chin on his fingers, making you turn your head to look at him. “And here I thought you hated me.” 

“Oh, believe me, I do.” You tried to laugh, only letting out something that sounded to you like a gross sob. “Oh, God..” You pulled away to wipe the rest of the tears from your eyes and the ones that were gathering in your waterline “...I am really sorry, I shouldn’t cry like this.” 

“You don’t have to worry about it.” He reached to caress the side of your face with his fingers in a feather-touch, making a shiver run down your spine at the sensation that didn’t go unnoticed. 

Genji smirked. “Can I compliment you?” He asked.

“Yes?” You quirked your eyebrow. 

“I’m not going to say you look pretty when you cry, but rather I would say you look pretty everytime I see you,  _ Kirei _ .”

You felt your cheeks burn and your chest pooling with a warm sensation. “ _ Kirei _ . What does that mean? All the words that you had told me, what do they mean?”

Genji bit his lip, not as a flirty gesture, but more as a thoughtful one. 

“ _ Gekkō _ , it means moonlight….” He took your hand with your open palm, tracing with his index finger a series of lines and a few curves. “That’s how it is written in  _ kanji _ . Then,  _ Kirei _ , that means beautiful.” He traced the words again in your palm. 

“How do you say heart?” You asked, smiling at how the small tickles in your hand felt, but it was a sweet gesture that was making your heart beat faster and faster. 

“If you are talking about the organ...shinzou. In a sentimental way, kokoro.”

“And love?”, 

Genji was leaning closer, his face was just a few inches away from yours, close enough that you could feel his warm breath against your cheek. “ _ Ai _ .” 

He said a few more words, touching your hair, your ear, your nose, and then his thumb was caressing your lower lip, parting them open softly with his deep eyes staring into yours into your very soul. 

Your heart was beating out of your chest by now, making your stomach tighten at the feeling. 

Hypnotizing.

And you let yourself be free from an invisible chain, you held his sharp cheekbones, pulling him towards you and crashing your lips together messily. Feeling his body tense and relax against your hands, feeling the vibrations of a pleasured groan he let out against your mouth. 

It was obscene, dirty and oh, so good. 

His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against his broad body and into his lap. 

You felt so helpless and small as you parted from his lips, whining as if you had lost something important. 

“I can’t ruin you like this,” Genji whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. “I can’t do this to you as much as I wish to.”

“Of course you can…” You told him, threading your fingers through his silky black hair. “Please, I don’t want you to turn into a memory.” 

“We should wait.” His mouth left a wet trail of kisses on the exposed parts of your neck. “Wait until we are married...Until you are mine.”

You held his face, pulling him from your neck to kiss him hard once more. “Do you seriously want to wait?” 

“No,” Genji replied between kisses. “Take me to your room.”

You complied, standing on your feet from his lap and taking his hand to eagerly take his hand in yours and guide him towards your room. 

You lit the room, pulling at the fastenings of your apron, leaving the piece of clothing over the chair in front of your vanity to work next on the dress.

It was highly bothering to wear a lot of pieces of clothing, but when you looked over at Genji you knew you were giving him a good show only by undressing. 

You pulled your dress up with your petticoat to your chest to throw them aside carelessly, being down to your cotton undergarments. 

Genji was already shirtless, pants unbuckled as he approached you, holding your face on his huge hands and bending down to kiss you lovingly. Your heart skipped a beat at the feel of such romantic gesture. 

He let himself fall to the ground with a thud, stroking your calves, and slowly lifting one of your legs to kiss your knee while his fingers fidgeted with the garter that held your black stockings up. His eyes were hazed and dreamed as he kissed your thigh where the stocking hugged your skin so beautifully.

Your breath sharpened, feeling a strange heat pooling between your legs.

The straps of the garter loosened, snapping on your skin and making you yelp at the skin, but Genji only smirked, pulling down the first stocking with his teeth, grazing your skin with his warm tongue and he repeated the process with the other. 

“Women wear a lot of clothing. What a disadvantage for moments like this.” He huffed out.

He stood up, working his fingers on the laces of the corset that girdled your enticing form. 

You focused your sight on the scars littered over his chest, shoulders, and arms, reaching with your hands to touch the wrinkled and damaged skin. Your breath caught in your throat, noticing the most recent one, the one that you had patched up in the middle of the dark.

Genji noticed the way you looked at him, pulling open that stupid piece of clothing impatiently. “Do they look…  _ gross _ ?” He asked shyly, making it noticeable the fact that he was self-conscious about the imperfections of his body. 

“No, no!”, you protested, “They are beautiful…I just… didn't know you had so many.”

Genji only gifted you a half smile in response, taking both of his hands to your chest to almost ripping open the negligee. Pulling at both of the strands on your shoulders down to reveal your beautiful breasts and the nipples that hardened at the touch of the cold air. 

He pulled it down more forcefully, revealing your whole torso that twitched nervously with each breath and the skin that started to show goosebumps. 

Genji bit his lip, pushing the last piece of your clothing down and letting it pool around your feet. 

You felt so exposed, so small and cold and defenseless. He grabbed your hand, catching a good look of your naked body. 

“We can stop if that is what you want.”, he told you, noticing the hesitation in your eyes. “I don't want you to regret this.” 

Your breath hitched, taking a step forward past him to the bed with his eyes following you, only for you to turn your gaze at him, taunting him to come closer to you, to follow your lead.

Genji complied, standing before you, looming over you like a strong presence, warm as you felt him close to you. 

You turned to touch him, to really touch him as you had never touched any other. The scars, the rough and soft parts of his skin, tracing your fingers over the lines that caught your attention immediately, knowing he was looking down at you in a way you couldn’t describe. 

“These…” Your fingers ghosted over his muscles, touching every scar you could find. “...These are beautiful.” And your lips touched one on his shoulder, other in his clavicle, slowly going down with a few kisses on his torso until he stopped you when you reached the trimmed patch of hair starting on his navel. 

Genji pushed you back on the mattress, making you yelp in surprise when he held your legs and fell down to his knees, slowly pushing you flush against him, letting your legs dangle over his shoulders with full access to your sex. 

Your face tainted red at the action, at the position, at how exposed you were to him. 

He kissed the inner side of one of your thighs, nuzzling his face on your soft and inviting flesh. His eyes were clouded with desire, knowing he wouldn’t stop, and you didn’t want him to. His tongue darted out of his lips, making you shudder in anticipation. 

He licked a long stripe on your core, from your entrance to clit. You cried out, covering your mouth with your hand to stifle the obscene sounds coming from your lips.

Genji only smirked, feasting on you like a starved man, suckling softly on the nub of pleasure. Heat flared on your spine, igniting every nerve in your body as he dragged his tongue along your slit and your fingers instinctively threaded through the dark locks of spiky hair, pressing him closer to your core. 

The groan that he let out sent a jolt of pleasure through your body, burying his fingertips into your hips as he properly devoured you 

Tear prickled in your eyes, feeling a painful knot forming in your belly that you  _ needed  _ to release. 

You wailed out your pleasure without a care in the world, both hands coming down to push him closer and closer, fisting his hand almost to roughly. 

The knot snapped so suddenly that you let out a sob of pained pleasure when a wave of blinding pleasure made your body tense, hugging your thighs around his head.

Genji groaned out in delight, tasting the delicious scent that gushed down from between your legs, making sure to not let himself miss anything from your taste. He grinned at the way you shook uncontrollably, riding out your orgasm against his wanting mouth, and when you finally came down from your high he sat back, licking his lips wet from your slick. 

Your sight trembled when you slipped from reality and back, you tried to focus on his face, on his smug grin like a cat who just ate the canary. 

He nipped the sensitive skin on your thighs, leaving red marks of his teeth on his wake. “Feel okay…?” Genji muttered, making you squirm as he stood, looming over your body with a hungry gaze on his eyes.

You nodded, grasping his shoulders as he held you close to kiss you again and again. You were so lost in an ocean of sensations, not wanting to let go of him out of fear of losing your hold in reality forever. 

You tasted your own slick on his mouth, parting just for a second for you to crawl to the center of the mattress, waiting for him to take off his pants and briefs, impatient and eager to have him inside you for the very first time. 

He did, and you looked away for a second as your cheeks flared in bright red when he crawled on top of you to take place between your spread legs, smiling kindly. 

His hardness rested in your belly, twitching and wet with his own arousal. His fingers ghosted over your cheekbones, admiring the red flush that adorned your face down to your neck, he leaned to kiss you in a loving manner, gentle and soft. 

When he parted, you brought him close once more, nuzzling your noses together. Eyes dazzled and full of stars, you had never seen someone look at you in such manner as Genji did, full of desire and love and care for you. 

Your heart broke, shattering in a million pieces because you knew whatever you did, he was going to become a distant memory in your mind. So, you decided to give in into what the two of you wanted. 

His hand came down between your bodies to give himself a few pumps, guiding himself down towards your wet slit to probe at your entrance and search any means of discomfort in your face.

You swallowed the hard lump in your throat that didn’t let you breathe, clinging to his shoulders and hugging your legs tighter around his waist in expectation. 

Genji pushed inside, slow and steady, watching your face the whole time. 

You only hissed at the stretch, shutting your eyes tight, and stifling a low whine when he broke past your maidenhead. It stung, but it was not painful at all, it only came with just a mild burning feeling of your velvety walls molding to accommodate him as he bottomed out.

Genji bent down to kiss you for the millionth time, pressing your chests flush together; letting you feel how hard his heart was beating against his ribcage, letting you drown on the feeling of the sheer layer of sweat that covered your bodies, on how your breaths feel against your flesh, on how good the feeling of him inside became after the time had passed for you to be comfortable. 

He set a slow pace, latching his mouth to your throat, assaulting your with his teeth to nip at your skin, careful of not leaving marks that others could see, but as his mouth moved lower, he suckled and bit harder, breaking the blood vessels underneath to paint you a chain of love-bites around your clavicle.

You gasped, feeling the possessive heat of his mouth on your breast, playing gingerly with your nipple and the with the other. 

You tightened around him, making him groan out in pleasure, having to feel you so wet and warm.

Genji took a hold of your hips, pulling his mouth from your chest to slightly lift your hips into a new angle. Your body bucked violently when you felt him thrust harder, pelvic bone brushing against your oversensitive clit that begged for attention. 

With the new angle provided, you could feel him slide over all the nerves, leaving you breathless. You babbled out prayers and his name over and over, sounding deaf into your own ears.

Your release came so suddenly and inevitably. Your walls quivered and fluttered around him

Genji moaned out the most beautiful sound you had ever heard in your life, holding you flush against his body, grinding his hips for you to ride out your orgasm, milking him with your hot essence. 

Your eyes unfocused and lashes fluttering up and down uncontrollably as stars explode behind your eyelids.  But, oh, the next harsh thrust come into an animalistic pace, making you lose all the sanity you had left, igniting fireworks in your body. 

You knew Genji was grinning, muttering dirty words in both Japanese and English, brushing his thumb on your throbbing clit. You let yourself get lost yourself in the sounds, in the sensations…

A third orgasm made your conscious lapse for a second. 

Milking him dry with that, he crushes your body with his, spilling his hot seed inside your soaking cunt.  Genji brushed out the strands of sweaty hair in your forehead, breathing heavily, shaking as he leant to press a tender kiss to your forehead.

You whined as he pulled from you, feeling his heat disappear. His body soon gave out next to you n the mattress, lying next to you, rolling on his side to run his fingers through your soft thighs. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

You turned to look at him, watching the bliss shining on his eyes, smiling widely. You brushed the hair out of his face, nodding. “I am okay…” 

Genji brushed his lips against yours, snaking his arms around you into a vice grip, whispering sweet nothings into your hair.

You gave no response to his affections, feeling too exhausted to even move, hiding your face into the crook of his neck and succumb to the darkness of such intimate moment that made your heart beat like no other time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: There might not be new updates for the next to weeks since my finals are starting. I'll come back after that c: Thank you for your time. And thank you for sticking with me.


	10. Chapter 10

You expected him to fade in the middle of the night while you were into a deep slumber. You expected him to be gone like a dream.

Instead, you woke up when the sun was still hidden, too early in the morning with him snoring softly next to you. Your heart skipped a beat, watching him and noticed how handsome he looked without the sharp edges of his face, how young he actually was and how the war had ripped away all the youth from him.

You hugged yourself closer to his warm body with a calm sigh, breathing on him.

“Hi…” He mumbled, eyes still closed and voice raspy and rough.

“Hello.” You whispered, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. “You are warm…”

“Am I?” He chuckled, holding your naked body close to his. “Should we stay like this a little longer?”

“It is still dark outside. I don't have to be in the hospital until tomorrow.” You closed your eyes sleepily, trying to doze off into his arms.

“I have to be there before ten. Those assholes of Morrison and Reyes are going to kill me if I’m not there by then.”

“The Commanders treat you wrong and you come to me for comfort. Who do you think I am? Your mistress?”

“My home. You are my home. But you don't want to accept this poor soldier’s proposal.”

Your heart skipped a beat, your stomach twisted, hearing those words coming from his mouth.

You looked at him directly into the eyes, full of surprise, but he only took that opportunity to kiss you fiercely. You moaned into his mouth, letting him loom over you to lie underneath his body.

“No…No…” You tried to stop him between heated kisses.

Genji did, looking into your eyes with concern.

“What did you say?” You asked, licking your lips hungrily.

“You are my home.” Genji smiled, chuckling at the shocked expression in your face.

You seemed to have forgotten what you discussed last night. But at this point, where yesterday you had given him everything you had to give…it was impossible to ignore. “I accept.” You told him, but before he could throw himself at you like an animal, you stopped him. “But, we _should_ wait until the war is done.” Just to be sure.

Genji kissed you until your lungs burnt for air. You held him close, nipping softly on his bottom lip to keep him at bay with his intentions, just to tease him for a moment and enjoy the heat growing into your bodies.

“After the war is done.” He promised, supporting his whole weight on his forearms, just a hair’s breadth away from your lips. “I could take you to Japan, we could marry when the cherry blossoms are blooming in spring, yet, you would still be the center of attention since you are so beautiful.”

“I still need to write my parent’s a letter.” You reminded him, nuzzling your nose against his lovingly. “They _must_ give you permission to court me.”

“Hmm. If only they could see us right now.” Genji joked, bending down to nip at your neck where the skin was already blooming with red marks, he licked and sucked, not biting to create more damage.

“You aren’t satisfied after last night, are you?” You asked with a grin, pulling at his soft locks of hair.

“I’m just getting started, my love.”

* * *

 

You could barely stand up after Genji was done with you. Your legs were incredibly sore from him insisting on you to be on top of him, of course, you came harder than any other time you could think of. Your face flushed brightly every time you thought of him taking you raw on the mattress and in the pleasurable throbbing between your legs that came with those thoughts.

Genji left, kissing you hard and with passion with the promise that he would be back at night.

After you had closed the door behind him, you covered your face with your hands, feeling the heat come up to your cheeks after thinking about what you had done, feeling a strange wave of pride bubbling inside your chest, feeling your heart beating out of your ribcage.

That man was completely yours. That man was a promise of good things to come. And you couldn’t believe it. It was a perfect love story that you could proudly tell your children when they asked, in the future.

So, you decided to write to your family at once, thinking that it could probably take weeks for the letter to arrive at your home to your parents. Maybe a telegram would work, or even a phone-call! But phones were such a luxury that probably the post office didn’t have. The only one was inside Ana Amari’s office, but of course, you would have to explain yourself if you wanted to use it.

You let out an excited shriek out of the blue, thinking ‘ _That boy is mine_ ’. You could hardly believe it, and you wanted to cry of joy because of it.

You basically spent the whole day thinking about that, not managing to keep your mind at ease, just thinking and thinking of the right words to shot out the news to your parents and then it fell.

You were marrying a soldier in the middle of a war that didn’t seem to end anytime soon. You would either have to marry Genji as soon as possible or postpone the wedding until the war was over to have a proper wedding as the two of you had agreed.

If things got bad...You would be a young widow, only clinging to the memory of him that would fade into nothing as time passed by. It was what you feared the most.

After thinking that, you couldn’t take it out of your mind, as a constant reminder that death was just around the corner for the two of you being so young.

When Genji came back, very late at night you decided to push the matter into the corner of your mind and let yourself enjoy a moment with him, dining and listening to the old radio in the kitchen.

Apparently, the Triple Entente had the upper hand, but German forces were making their last efforts by bombing civilian towns in order to create more and more chaos.

Your stomach turned, so you stood up, changing the station until the only thing that you could hear was the sound of Le Tombeau de Couperin filling the room. The piano was soft and calming, giving you a nice break from overthinking things.

You jumped when you felt Genji’s arms around your waist. “What is in your mind, my lady Captain?”, he asked as he leaned forward to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“A lot.” You managed to huff out.

“You are not thinking about stopping this, are you?” He taunted, hugging you tightly and close to his body, filling you with a warm feeling of safeness.

“...No.”

“I sense a bit of doubt there. Maybe I can use my great skills to convince you if you can lead me to your bedroom.” Genji held you close, breathing into the scent of your soft hair. “I could make a great husband for you.”

You turned, standing on the tips of your toes and kissing him hard. Harder than you could ever imagine.

You stumbled into the bedroom, both being a mess of undone clothes and lust. You let him take control, you let him take you the way he wanted, spreading you wide around his cock while you moaned shamelessly and without care. You just wanted to feel him alive, to know that he was alive and forget about the current situation you were living.

His warmth put you at ease, his breath on your skin was all you needed to come undone, looking back at him as he gave into the numbing pleasure it made your heart beat faster and faster. The afterglow was calm with him breathing in the scent of your hair.

And yet, you felt heavy, your chest felt heavy with worry and doubt. Genji sensed this, he brought his fingers to your face, brushing the small hairs away to look into your eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a soft voice, rubbing a circle with his thumb on your cheekbone. “You seem...off.”

“I just want the war to end. Is all.” You muttered, leaning into the warmth of his hand and sighing, lying in the bliss of the afterglow.

Genji hummed as if he didn’t believe at all in just that simple answer, maybe because you had shown to be far more complicated with your thoughts. He pulled away, just a few inches so he could lie down on his stomach.

A line of ink on his skin caught your attention, you sat up in the bed, only to see more and more lines that varied in thickness and color. You followed the forms until jagged scars, some long, some short interrupted the entire form that covered his back.

A dragon.

“I never saw this.” You whispered, reaching to touch his shoulder blades.  

“That? Oh...It’s a family thing.” He smiled. “You never saw it, I was lying on my  back all the time in the hospital.”

“A family thing?” You asked, quirking your eyebrows.

A chuckle left his lips. “My family tells the story about two Dragon brothers…” He looked at you with loving eyes, “Why don’t you lie down with me? It is going to be a long story.”

For the first time in the night, a small giggle left your lips and a smile curved them. You slowly took your place, lying your head in the pillow and tangling your legs together in a playful manner.

“It’s been a while since someone told me a bedtime story.” You confessed, trying to let your mind fly to happier times in the past and happier times that you expected in your future.

“Oh, my blossom, this is not a bedtime story…” Genji’s voice intentionally grew darker, as if to give an effect of mystery and grim. “...this is a legend of fire, chaos, and treason…”

His fingers ghosted over your naked side, tickling your hot skin. “...and forgiveness.”

“Tell me.” You bit your lip, drowning in childish curiosity.

Genji cleared his throat, shooting you a mischievous grin that you were now used to see. “The legend of the two Dragon brothers. The Dragon of the South Wind, and the Dragon of the North Wind, together, they reigned the skies…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so yeah! Sorry for the lack of the weekly update, but, college didn't treat me right this time and I was stuck with self-issues as well as a writer's block! But yeah...  
> I wanted to thank all of the wonderful people that have been reading this, I very much appreciate all the kudos and the comments because you guys are really sweet and I love every single one of you!   
> I hope you have Happy Holidays and if times allow it I'll update before this year comes to an end! c:


	11. Chapter 11

To work, normally he would see you arrive with that look of fierceness and determination hardening your beautiful face. The fire of a fighter burning bright inside you. 

Now, as you walked together to the hospital he noticed nothing more but the soft smile in your face ad the dusty pink in your cheeks when you tangled your fingers together as you held hands. That look of happiness and pure innocence was all it took him to fall deep and deeper. 

Genji let himself smile softly to match you. 

You made all of his nightmares go away, replacing them by sweet thoughts, replacing all the blood and fear with the light in your eyes as you talked about what you wanted to do when the war was over, what you liked to do before it. 

He fell in lust with the fighter. He fell in love with the angel.

He loved how you would fight and struggle in bed with him, making war and love at the same time, yet, he loved the way you helped him button his jacket in the morning with such kindness. 

Genji wondered if you could feel how hard his heart was beating every moment he spend next to you. Genji wondered if you felt the same pride in your chest when you arrived together and people kept staring, and talking behind your backs. 

He wondered if your heart soared like his when he let go of your hand. 

* * *

 

You could bet you were red when the people stared when Angela stood open-mouthed while checking on a patient, shooting you a small  _ we-need-to-talk _ look on her eyes.

You tried to regain your seriousness, promising yourself to stop worrying as well as daydreaming about your matters of the heart while you were on duty. 

The first thing you had to do was to give meds and change bandages. Then, change the linens off the beds, and help a couple of soldiers to carry a mattress and bed sheets from a dead patient to the incinerator to get rid of possible infections that might be contagious. 

Then, came what seemed to be the most difficult task: to bathe a brat of a child who only seemed to like you and Lena, but was still bad-behaved.

When you finally got him into the bathtub you were pretty much soaked with soapy water and dealing with a migraine. You tried to be as gentle as possible as you washed him, careful of the rash on his back despite he whined until your ears couldn’t take it.

The kid splashed water in your face, and you had to raise your voice, asking the little criminal what would it take him to be calm for just a second. 

“Be my sweetheart.”

“What?” 

“I don’t like how the other men look at you.” He hissed, almost biting you when you tried to rinse the soap off his hair.

“I am too old to be your girlfriend.” You rolled your eyes in annoyance, covering him with a towel and carrying him out of the tub. “I am already promised to a man, anyways.” Or at least that’s what you liked to think. 

“Is he a soldier?” The kid asked as you dried the water off him to start dressing him on his pajamas. 

“Yes.”

“I hope he dies.” 

“I hope you stop being a worm.” You forcefully dressed him and walked him back to the bed as he cried.

It was barely noon and you were already tired, not wanting to deal with more noisy patients. 

You wanted to go to the dorms, see Lena and fix your uniform after such racket, but while making your way there, you were pulled into the almost empty kitchen only to be faced by Angela and her gentle smile. 

“You need to give me an explanation, little miss.” She told you, lowering her voice in fear that someone else might hear. 

“About what?” 

Angela grasped your shoulders and turned you towards the window, having a clear view of the soldiers carrying heavy boxes into one of the utility rooms. Genji was one of them.

“About him.” She turned you back towards her and pulled you away from the window to not seem obvious. Watching you intently, she bit her lip, looking for the obvious signals just to confirm her suspicions. 

“If you want to ask if we slept together...Yes, we did.” You confessed without fear or guilt. 

“How many times?” Angela folded her arms over her chest, pursing her lips into a thin line. 

At that question, your face started to heat up. “I...I don’t know? Maybe four times in the last three days? It is...difficult to remember in such state of...pleasure. Genji was pretty much gentle with me.”

She hummed, “How did Miss I-Don’t-Fall-For-Soldiers manage to be convinced by him?” 

It wasn’t him that convinced you, not at all, he just gave you a point and the little push you needed to open your soul to him and give him everything.

You only shrugged, mainly because you felt...proud of that decision, worried about the consequences, but proud at the end of it. You smiled, widely. 

“Oh, I don’t know...Maybe he sweet-talked me into his arms, or maybe it was me who undressed him. And he is mine now.” You glanced back at the window, seeing nothing but the front of the truck this time. 

Angela was more relaxed but still had something in her eyes that you couldn’t quite read, like a drop of concern and curiosity badly mixed. She called your name, “We have been friends for a time now...You know I really care about you, right?” 

Her soft hand reached to touch your cheek, brushing her thumb on your skin. “Please, be careful with that man. Men like him will do  _ anything _ to survive and I am here for whatever you want me.”

Your chest clenched, you looked away. “I don’t think Genji is a bad man. He has just been through a lot.”

“Still. Be careful of the things you do with him, especially things regarding... _ Intercourse _ . I’m worried you’ll be the hurt one on a bad scenario.”

“It’s going to be okay. As long both of us are safe and look after one another.” You said, maybe more to yourself than to her to give you just something to hold into. 

Angela let you go, smiling with that motherly shine in her eyes that had shown a spark of worry for you several times. You watched her as she walked towards the door, stopping to shot you a look. “Why don’t you rest for a few hours? Get cleaned up and maybe eat something, you look very tired. I’ll cover you.”

You nodded, thankfully for that. 

Sighing, you swallowed hard, telling yourself that Lena would not move from her spot in some time and it wouldn’t hurt if you went to Ana’s office to ask to use the phone. To call your family, to tell them what they wouldn’t imagine.

You fixed what you could of your uniform, still soaked from water in some places that made your skirt feel heavy as you walked down the hall towards the office just as the door opened, letting a very frustrated commander Reyes out.

“Captain.” He addressed you with a tired sigh.          

“Commander. Is everything alright?” You asked, clenching and unclenching your sweating hands on your sides. 

“We are winning the war.” That was good news. “But we need a last effort to make them surrender completely.”

“Are you going to the frontlines again?” You frowned, lips pursing together. 

“Yes. I might need to take more men with me in a few weeks, we might need some Veiled Sisters too if things get gloomy there. You could be more useful there, can I count you in, Captain?”

Your heart skipped a beat in fear. “I’ll think about it.”

No. It was a no for you. 

The commander nodded, continuing to walk his way out. And you took a deep breath, reaching the door to knock softly and wait for a response.

“Come in.”

You opened the door, peeking inside to see your matron sitting at her desk with her fingers pressing tight on her temples.

“What is it?”, she asked as she said your name, looking incredibly tired. 

“I know I might not be in any right to ask for this, but, could I speak to my family on the phone?”

Ana looked at you intently, quirking her eyebrows as you approached, noticing papers and more papers resting in front of her. “Revolving what?”

A smile curved your lips. “I wanted to tell them...A man is courting me... _ I _ allowed it, _on my own_ and I just wanted them to know the good news. I may have found someone who really wants me to share lives with.”

“A man from uptown?” Ana questioned, her face turning in surprise at your words. 

"Not precisely." You stated with a deep breath, folding your arms over your chest. 

Ana's face changed hardening in one usual scowl. "A soldier then." 

"Yes.", you said, pursing your lips together into a thin line, not understanding why it was such a big deal until you remembered you had thought the same in the beginning. 

"Who is it? Who was the one that captivated such a hard-working little lady like yourself?" Her voice had that motherly tone you were used to hearing, but her face told you she was not pleased by the news at all. 

"Shimada. Shimada Genji finally trapped me into his charms." You had the urge to smile, pride bubbling in your chest just for a second. 

This time, you couldn't read her face, until it softened. She looked way gentler and loving, like a mother caring for her child. "The soldier you aided. I see." She leaned back on her chair, gifting you a half smile. "And you decided to finally take the lead of your own path as I suggested."

"Yes. I stayed here rather than go home because it is fulfilling to help people. I decided to let that man into my life because he may grant me happiness."

Ana hummed thoughtfully. "You are lucky, then. Most of your sisters here will not get married after the war ends. Tragic. These women will not get married, will not bear anyone's children despite being taught to be wives and mothers from a young age. We are expected to be that, and you, Captain, have not only accomplished to leave your mark into the word aiding the people in need, but you also have the chance to live the life you were taught to."

You fell silent, trying to process her words as they echoed through your mind.        

"If you were my daughter...I would be so proud of what have you done with your life. But times like these are cruel and if you have the chance of having a man at your side, don't let that chance go away from you. Cling to it as hard as you can." 

Your chest felt heavy, and suddenly...you didn't feel good into your own skin like just existing was a bad thing against something more powerful than you. 

"I understand." But you really didn't. You knew that women were taking the worst from a war that men started, and that forced you to move so quickly as if a year would pass in just a second. 

When she pointed to the phone resting on the wall, you walked towards it, holding the earphone close to your ear and waiting for the best after you had told the phone operator where to connect the call to. 

It took some time before you heard your mother's voice in the line. 

"Hello, mother." You bit your lip. 

" _ You don't know how much I hate this bloody device. I would have preferred if you decided to use a more traditional method. _ ” She cleared her throat. “ _ Your matron told me months ago that you were not coming back home. I also heard that you got promoted and your salary has increased. _ ”

“You have heard a lot then.” You huffed out, rolling your eyes. 

“ _ Your father and I don’t like the idea of you alone and so far away from home and you know it. If you had stayed instead of pursuing childish dreams of independence you could have found yourself a good suitor. _ ” 

“All good men are fighting the war, mother.” You challenged her, trying to take the opportunity to tell her. “I’ve seen it.”

“ _ Why did you call? _ ” 

“I consider myself a grown woman now. I think I can make my own decisions and I was talking to him about asking for your permission to start a proper courtship and proceed to marriage after the war. But now that I think of it, I am going to tell you the news: A Japanese soldier from a good family asked if he could court me.  _ I _ decided he can.”

“ _ You are being insolent. How dare you? _ ” You could hear the bitterness emanating from her voice. “ _ You are an heiress and I spent all the years of your life trying to educate you into being one! And you, of all the people you could choose from you, chose to be with a Japanese Dog?! How could you degrade yourself and your family name into that?! _ ” 

“He loves me.” You spat out. 

“ _ Men. Don’t. Love. He will destroy you and you will be left with nothing if he dies in the frontlines. _ ” It was like hearing yourself when you rejected Genji the first time. Maybe you had gotten it from your own mother.

“Any ways. I just called you to only tell you that. I will not be coming back home after the war is over.” You hung the phone, swallowing down all the anger building up in your chest. You leaned against the wall, hiding your face in your hands and trying to supress the tears threatening to escape your eyes. 

You felt the warmth of a hand over your shoulder and you looked up to see your matron smiling kindly at you. “If you need someone to talk to I am here for you…”

You thanked her, taking a deep breath to calm yourself down when the door opened, letting Commander Morrison in. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said, taking heavy steps towards Ana. “Reyes leaves in three weeks. These are the names of the men that will be parting too. We have already told them to get ready. If you could choose a platoon of your best nurses to accompany them you would be doing us a favor.”

“I will see what I can do. Yet, we don’t count of Oxton, she will be sent back home and she is one of the bests, that leaves me not a lot of possibilities.” She looked at you, softening the look on her eyes just for you. “You are dismissed, but if you are in need of anything I will make my best to support you.”

You nodded your head. “Thank you, ma’am.”, turning in your heels in a smooth move you left the room in silence, fighting back the urge to spill your tears. You took a deep breath and swallowed down the lump in your throat. You needed to look collected if you wanted to see Lena, but the young girl would know. She always knew. 

You walked back towards the dorms, turning around a corner to see a much taller figure leaning against the wall dressed in the pajamas you gave the patients.

“Jesse…” You whispered, taking hurried steps towards him. 

The american soldier held his head with his hand, his only hand. “Howdy, darling.” He struggled to find his voice, hissing through his teeth. 

“Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?” You moved, taking his hurt arm and checking the bandage around the stump, but it was clean and without traces of blood. 

“The head. Good ol’ Anggie told me she would get me somethin’, but she was called into the OT.” 

“Let me see…” You insisted, moving his hand out of the way, gasping at how his right eye looked. Completely bloodshot red and swollen. “Oh, Dear God. Did you hit your head recently?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Then I think you may have brain damage. You need to go and see O’Deorain, I can’t treat you like this.” 

You put an arm around his middle, determined to take him back to the common rooms you let him lean most of his weight on you. You struggled, with him bumping into the corner and almost falling completely over your smaller frame. 

“Can you see something with that eye?” You asked, looking up at him as you walked at his pace. 

“I can only see red, missy. Am I gon’ lose my eye?” 

“Let’s hope not.” 

It was a huge success for you to have him back in the common rooms, telling one of the Lieutenant sisters to please watch he wouldn’t go anywhere, while you looked for Dr. O’Deorain and filled her in with the details until she agreed to take him as her patient.

You forgot completely about your family and going over to see Lena when you were called into one of the Operating Rooms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Genji did not come home with you, apologizing profusely for his absence the two next days every moment you encountered him. You understood perfectly, he was busy as well as you were; he was as tired as you were, you could see it on the dark circles around his eyes, you could feel it in the lazy kiss he pressed against your lips.

You had a moment since nothing too interesting was happening, he pressed your foreheads together in such an intimate manner you melted.

You saw something else in his eyes, something gloomy and...so sad.

You shook it off as your own concerns, maybe you were imagining stuff, but you were sure that he looked tired.

That day, you dedicated your time to taking care of Lena, taking her for a small walk when she kept insisting she wanted to go out and walk outside instead of just roaming through the boring halls of the hospital.

Your chest felt heavy the more you talked, because, despite the short time you had known her, she had become a really good friend, like a blood sister to you.

“...you know you can write to me anytime you want while I’m in England with my family, though I would love it if you, Angela and Genji could visit me! We could have such a good time together!”

“Don’t tell me you would like it if Genji could be there too.” You smirked, looking as her face lit up in glee.

“Of course! The two of you make such a good couple!” She pulled at your arm almost too excitedly, “Will you invite me to the wedding? Oh! Better yet, could I be one of your bridesmaids?”

Your face flared into a shade of hot red as soon as you heard the words leave her mouth, you looked over at the young girl in surprise.

“Lena!” You scolded, sounded more playful than serious due to the embarrassment of just thinking of it. “I’m not sure yet. Nothing is written in stone…”

“Oh, I really doubt he would break such type of engagement. He does not look like that type of man.”

“But we are not even engaged yet!” You claimed, with that eternal pit of doubtfulness blooming in your chest.

“Genji absolutely loves you! I am sure about it! Do you not love him too?”

You lowered your gaze to the ground, smiling more to yourself than anything, feeling the love for him bubble inside your chest. “I do. I do love him.”

Lena only giggled, hugging herself closer to your body as you kept walking in a comfortable silence. She threw her head back softly, enjoying the sunbathing her skin after so much time spent indoors.

“How is your book going?” You dared to ask.

“I got stuck in some part. I have been taking some notes, but I am waiting to get home to transcribe the manuscript.” You saw the excitement shining in her eyes, the clear representation of what soldiers were fighting to protect.

In the distance, approaching and followed by a cloud of dirt, one of the cars stopped by the back entrance. A couple of soldiers got down, carrying heavy boxes from the back and opening them right on sight to reveal that they were filled with weaponry. Seeing that, chilled your body in some way you couldn’t describe at all.

“I think I want to go back inside, love,” Lena said, with that same feeling of discomfort you felt.

You turned, walking towards the front entrance only to see a small group of nurses arranging chairs in front of the stairs.

“What is all of that?” You asked them as you approached.

“Matron Amari wanted us to take group pictures for the newspaper. A photographer is coming in a few hours for it, Captain.” One of them said to you with a smile

“That is exciting! I want to change into my uniform right now!” Lena bolted, pulling at your arm forcefully as she climbed the stairs before you could ask anything else to the other sisters.

You laughed, letting her drag you into the dorms and helping her change into her working attire with a wide smile as she kept talking and ranting happily, soon she was the one to help you doll yourself up.

You were feeling like today was going to be, indeed a good one, and you let yourself be dragged into it.

* * *

 

Genji yearned for your presence more than anything, and he really thanked the fact that he could go and be with you as soon as his shift ended. He needed to sit down and talk to you, hold you, kiss you.

He needed to tell you how much he loved you.

And then his shift ended, but you were just an hour away from ending yours, so he decided to wait by the entrance, watching a man in an ugly suit prepare a camera in front a few rows of empty chairs.

Then, Matron Amari came out followed by all of the sisters in their clean uniforms. He saw you, he saw you first among the groups of young women and his heart instantly started to beat faster and faster; your uniform was neatly ironed and thoroughly clean from the usual stains of fluids he was used to seeing every now and then.

When you saw him, his knees shook and he felt like he was really going to faint at how you smiled at him. His heart broke in fear that he was not going to see that smile ever again.

He watched as the nurses took place in the rows, Matron Amari at the center and you and Angela at her sides.

Genji had the urge to laugh when the man told the photography will take almost a minute, the way you rolled your eyes and huffed before putting up a smile was delightful for him.

When the photo was taken, you sighed out in clear frustration, making a small joke and making Angela laugh as well as your Matron shot you a smile before she patted your shoulder, to then, point her finger at him.

You stood from your chair, walking calmly towards him and...smiling. Still smiling.

“I will have to ask for a copy of that picture, don’t you think?” He asked you.

You smacked his shoulder playfully, “You better have it with you at all times.”

He offered you his arm, and you took him with a look of satisfaction. “Shall we go, my dove?”

You walked in silence, leaning against his shoulder which seemed completely adorable to him. He couldn’t take that from you. He couldn’t take and rip off that smile from your face.

He needed to put a smile to your face at every chance he could get, but today was not the case if he couldn’t bring himself to truly smile without feeling guilty.

And that feeling of guilt increased by the time you were alone in the little home, in the little sanctuary for your love.

Genji watched you as you took off the veil and the apron.

“I should change, then we could have dinner together.” And you kissed his cheek with such sweetness it made him melt. He held you close before you could pull away, placing a kiss on your forehead and then to your lips in the most loving manner.

“I love you.”

He saw something in your eyes, something burning and warming everything. He saw the happiest smile on your face when he told you that.

“...They want me in the front lines. I have to leave in less than three weeks.”

Genji saw how your smile faded into nothing, like a candle that used to burn bright before he had to turn it off. It crushed his heart into little shreds.

Your eyes were wide... _ empty _ , your mouth hung open as you brought a hand up to cover it. You pushed him away.

You tried to run past him towards the room he had made love to you, but he reached, holding you and  _ dear, god _ ...You fought him.

You squirmed your way out of his arms holding tight into your waist, but his grip was way too strong and he was afraid he might hurt you accidentally from how hard he was clinging to you. You kicked, you punched, you slapped him in the face in rage until you were struggling on the floor and you were giving up your efforts.

By the time you had started to wail in grief, Genji sat on the floor, making the wooden planks creak when he reached to embrace you close to his body and lean against the wall and, just  _ hold you _  while you cried out.

“You can’t! You can’t!” You cried, bringing your fists to his chest and punching, over and over.           

Genji knew he deserved it, he knew it very well, but he felt far too worse when you stopped, only sobbing in his chest and wetting his shirt with your tears.

He hadn’t even realized he had started to cry too until, after a moment of deadly silent, a series of hiccups left his own throat.

“You are a liar.” You spat out, holding tight into his shirt as if he was going to disappear from your hold. “You lied to me.  _ I hate you _ …”                     

His voice broke when he tried to talk. It broke and he forgot how to speak English, the words in Japanese were broken, badly pronounced at the pain he felt with every phrase he spoke.

It was a series of, “ _ Please, forgive me, my moon. _ ” “ _ I love you _ .” “ _ I don’t want to leave you. _ ”         

Everything fell silent again, you were wiping away your tears; your eyes were red and puffy, your chest heaved with big breaths, the sober and pale blue of your dress looked brighter in comparison to your eyes. You looked at him, with so much sadness that wasn’t meant to be there in the first place.

“ _ Watashi to kekkon shite kudasai. _ ” He forgot how to say it, but he knew it was there. And that should make you smile, smile brighter than the sun and make the fire inside your eyes be stronger than at any time.

Genji almost slapped himself in the face when he remembered the three simple words he was trying to say.

“Marry me, please.” He held your shoulders, forcing you to look straight into his eyes. “Tomorrow if necessary, but please...I want you to be mine.” For real, to be the woman that would carry his children, to be the one he woke up in the mornings to, to be the one that would share the rest of his life...even if his death was weeks away.

He truly expected a smile from you.

What he got instead was another blow to the chest that actually made him huff out at how hard you had hit him.

“How can you ask something like that in a moment like this?!” You yelled, new salty tears gathering in your waterline.

To be honest, he had seen worse. He remembered being stationed with a battalion of soldiers in China, one of his friends had married a lady just two weeks after having meeting her, a week before he was brutally murdered. Just because, the war drove you insane into your own loneliness.

Just like him, when he was about to lose his mind into that cell he had been locked in for months before finding you. Before finding his light.

You clung to his shoulders, burying your face in the crook of his neck and sobbing quietly.

Genji put his arms around your middle, trying to find a more comfortable position where you wouldn’t be left hurting and sighed, leaning his head against the wall in defeat.

He wiped away his own tears and threaded his fingers through your now messy hair. “I guess that is a no for me then, Kirei.”

“You are so stupid, for the love of God!” You hissed out, voice muffled against his shirt. “Oh Lord, I want to punch you in the face.”

Then, you were sitting straight on his lap, with your knees at either side of his hips while your fingers fidgeted with the fabric of his wrinkled shirt. You were calmer, you looked a lot calmer than you did minutes ago at least.

“You can do it. I highly deserve it.”

Your fist clenched, as if you were considering doing it, but instead, you locked your eyes with him, still red and so full of something he couldn’t quite tell. “I will. I will marry you. You are not going to turn into a memory for me that easily. They can’t take you away just like this.”

“If I am a memory...If I die to be one, at least let me make it a good one.” Genji pressed your foreheads together, nuzzling your noses in a tender manner that made a giggle escape your lips.

No, it wasn’t a memory. It was an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKNOWTHISCHAPTERSUCKSIMSORRY  
> Hi guys! This Sunday I won't post a chapter since I'm going on vacations but lemme tell you that I'm working on a new Genji x Reader long fic, and I'm planning to do a book of one-shots of all kinds where you can go and request whatever you want!   
> Also, thank you so much for all the support I love all of you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I just found out that working women (such as munition workers, nurses and phone operators) would wear cotton undergarments that were open legged without wearing any other sort of crotch coverage (unless there were bleeding, this would change) so they could go more easily to the toilet without needing to take off all of their undergarments. Now, I’m going to stop being a history nerd now, enjoy the chapter.

Angela embraced you into a bear hug, almost crying in joy when you told her. She looked at you with watery eyes, caressing your shoulders, telling you how wonderful that news was. 

Lena, on the other hand, was already crying and sobbing so hard you thought she would faint. 

You were so overwhelmed about the fact that you were going to marry the man you loved because you  _ loved  _ him despite everything. 

A man that was going to war. 

Lena dragged you out of your dreamy cloud, pulling and shaking you by the shoulders.

“Wait, when are you going to marry?” Her face was filled with the usual glee she had.

“Oh, we were thinking about next week, before you left.” You said, without thinking too much since you were too happy to hide any details. 

“What?”, both women furrowed their brows, faces changing to surprise. 

_ “What are you going to wear?”  _

_ “What is  _ **_he_ ** _ going to wear?”  _

_ “What about the party?”  _

_ “What about the ceremony?”  _

You were starting to feel lightheaded and overwhelmed by all the questions your two friends asked, and you started to consider the options until you found out you had none. 

It was so fast how things were happening and the night before Genji had convinced you to marry before he left, the harsh part of that was that you didn’t have the time on anything. 

There was not going to be a party with your families reunited. There was not going to be an expensive dress that would be inside a dusty box in a few years. 

It was just you and Genji, making a promise of love to each other. 

And you were going to be lucky if your family didn’t disinherit you for being so insolent.

You came home alone after Genji told you he had to deal with some more professional manners, still thinking and trying to figure out how were you going to marry a soldier about to be send off to fight a war.

And, after thinking, you resigned yourself to revolve your thoughts about the matter, trying not to care too much for it. Maybe you would use the plain white uniform you had only used a couple of times. Maybe Genji would wear his uniform (clean and ironed, of course). You could even sign your names into a napkin and it would be done as long as it had a seal from your matron and from his CO.

The door opened hours later to reveal your too tired fiancé, standing in front of you and dangling a letter on your face. 

“What is that?” 

“A letter for you. It looks quite...interesting, you should read it, my love.” A smirk curved his lips, and you immediately frowned, taking the letter from his hands with clear suspicion. 

The letter clearly had your name but not the sender.

You chest bubbled with something and your knees shook when you opened the envelope to reveal the paper inside as Genji moved towards the window, unbuttoning his jacket and throwing his cap over one of the chairs. 

“Will you read it out loud?” Genji asked, looking through the curtains and trying to seem as casual as he never was.

You cleared your throat, with your cheeks flaring red. 

“ _ To my lovely Captain Lady.  _ _   
_ _ I have never considered the real happiness to exist, I’ve loved through the pleasures of a well-lived life thanks to my family, but those mundane pleasures cannot compare to the joy of holding you in my arms each night when we are alone. Please, I beg you, stop engrossing my thoughts with images of you and your sweet voice. Stop crawling your way into my mind at night even if I have you sleeping at my side. _

_ I believe that you are a witch, one of great power to hold me down and never let me break away from your charms and strength of a woman such as you are. I am sure you cast a spell on me and I cannot be free. I don’t want to be free. _

_ The mere thought of me having to leave behind my soon-to-be-wife makes me more than unhappy, miserable at the least. Yet, leaving makes me think that I am fighting for a better world for you, my love, and our future children  _ _ — _ _ that I am sure won’t take long to arrive into our lives _ _ —. _

_ I write this letter in hopes that once I had left to the battlefield you will re-read this words and you remember that no matter the circumstances, I will love you deeply every remaining second of my life and I cherish the sweet and sour moments we spent together.  _

_ With love, _

_ G. Shimada. _ ”

By the end, you had a knot in your throat that you had to swallow down in order to not cry. Your heart soared and you fought with all your might the tears that wanted to fall down your eyes.

Genji was smiling, taking slow and deliberate steps towards you and kneeling in front of you.   

He laughed wholeheartedly, “I never thought it would be so hard to write a love letter, but you...You make my mind spin.” 

You practically threw yourself at him, making him moan in surprise when your lips crashed passionately. You kissed him so fiercely only to avoid breaking into tears.

Genji held you with his hands on your hips, clinging to your skirt and lifting the heavy fabric to show more of your skin. His hands felt like a reassuring touch at this moment, caressing the outer part of your thighs and playing with the garter that held your stockings above your knee.

“My love…” He groaned out against your lips when you couldn’t stop kissing, not until your lungs were burning and your bodies were like two strong magnets that couldn’t part from one another.

“Genji…” you gasped when his mouth lowered to your throat, right over a sensitive spot he had discovered to deliver a long lick, followed by his teeth grazing softly at your tender flesh. “...Please, make love to me. I beg you,  _ please _ .”        

Your hands slid down from his broad shoulders towards his middle, going down and down until you could put your hands on the tent forming on his trousers, palming him through his pants. Genji groaned out in delight, feeling his cock twitch in your hold.

“I don’t think I can make love to you right now.”, but rather fuck you until your voice was gone. His hands kept traveling up your skirt until he found his most favorite place between your legs. Just when he was about to reach for your slick folds, he withdrew his hand earning a whine of protest from you.

He lifted you up, letting you tangle your legs around his waist so he could carry you towards the nearest hard surface he could find, which happened to be the dining table. 

Genji kept his hands at your waist, very so slowly dropping himself on his knees while you lifted your skirt, spreading your legs wide for him, biting down on your lower lip and making of it such a filthy and attractive sight.

He dragged you closer to him, letting you hug your thighs around his head. He nipped at the soft and tender flesh, making you shake in anticipation of the warmth his wanting mouth. 

His tongue darted out of his lips, pressing the pink muscle flat against your clit and delivering a long lick, his hands grasped your tights, pulling them open quite forcefully so he could take a good look at your drenched cunt. 

You gasped, face turning into a cute shade of red when he repeated the motions, this time aiming towards your entrance. Your walls clenched and your body shook; with a hand holding up your skirt the other snaked down to thread through the dark locks of his hair.

His mouth latched to your clit, sucking gingerly on the swollen nub, calloused fingers spreading your delicate folds to give him easier access. He knew all the places you liked the most, he knew how to get the best reaction from you, he had spent hours pleasing you like this and experimenting what worked best for you.

Genji was utterly pleased when your muscles tensed the moment his tongue was delved as deep as he could reach inside you, nose pressed against your clit, breathing in the pure scent of your arousal. You pulled at his hair while moaning out in delight.

He looked up at you, watching your head thrown back in pleasure, your clothed chest heaving with big gulps of air when you tried to suffocate the loud cries that threatened to escape. 

And then your orgasm came, coating his lips, his tongue and mouth when your hot juices gushed from between your legs. Genji did not want to miss a drop of the heavenly taste, how much he wished he could spend there hours and hours until you were practically crying and begging to stop. 

Your body convulsed and you choked in your own voice letting out a cry of his name that got lost in the way, your thighs sandwiched his head, pressing him closer so you could grind out the last bits of your orgasm.

You let yourself fall back on the hardwood of the table, resting your back on it while trying to regain your breath. 

Genji stood from the floor, smirking mischievously with his mouth glistening with your arousal. “You taste divine, my angel.”, he said as he licked his lips, “I wish I could live between your legs…”, his fingers ghosted over your entrance, spreading the folds to watch your cunt quiver, ripping a broken sob from your mouth as another wave attacked you from just a small touch.

Thanks to the absence of your apron, it was easy for him to reach for the clasps of your dress, being careful of not ripping them open unlike he had done with several of your undergarments. Your breasts were still covered thanks to the thin negligee you wore underneath, but he still could see your pebbled nipples through the fabric.

You laid there helplessly, still invaded by the haze of your first orgasm when his hands snaked inside your dress to cup your breasts and squeeze the soft globes of flesh.

“Please…” You begged in a thin voice, giving all your efforts to sit, “...I want to feel you.” You reached to touch him, caressing his shoulders, his chest and sliding down to undo his belt and his pants.

You felt his lips on your forehead, he whispered, “What else do you want?”

You pulled down at his trousers, fishing his cock out and pumping him in your hands, pleased at the low groan he let out. “I want your seed, filling me...I want your hands on my body…”, you moaned when he squeezed your breasts once more, pressing his thumbs to your nipples and pinching them softly. 

Almost too aggressively, his hands slid down to your hips, pulling you towards him. You yelped in surprise, letting him manhandle you.

Your hips were lifted, one of your legs resting at his shoulder while the other was by his hips, spreading your legs wide for him. You braced yourself, holding tight unto the edge of the table when he pressed his cock to your entrance, slipping into you carefully. 

Your back arched beautifully as your body took inch by inch of him until he bottomed out.

Genji moaned out his delight, feeling how your walls clenched around him rhythmically as you adjusted briefly. He could almost see the hot puffs of air you panted out when he withdrew almost completely to thrust right back in. 

Your face was flushed with a stunning shade of red, the inner face of your thigh hid a collection of old and new love bites and hickeys he left on you, and your cut drawing him back in provided him with a dazzling sight. 

His hips collided in a soft tempo with yours, feeling you squirm beneath him, moving your hips to get more of what you rightfully deserved. When he reached a special spot you mewled out in joy. You looked just too divine, he felt the need to break all of that, he needed to drown you in the same poison you had given him to drink. 

He went harder, you went louder not bothering to muffle your cries and pleas. He hoped everyone, the whole town could hear the lewd noises so they could know that you were his and his only. 

His angel, his lady, his love...His wife... _ soon _ . 

Genji was amused, seeing how fast your orgasm was building up, how sucked him in eagerly and how your hot scent coated his whole length and dripped down his thighs. He reached with his hand to stroke your swollen clit, making your body convulse.

"Oh, please, no~" You breathed out, lost in the pleasure building and building and burning between your bodies. 

Yes, you were close, incredibly close. His fingers worked you rapidly and his hips snapped more forcefully until you were practically screaming. And he stilled.

You whined, opening your teary eyes and breathing, panting, practically begging with your eyes for him to finish you off. 

"No?" He asked with a grin, "But you seemed to be enjoying yourself, my angel."

"Please..." Your voice was broken, nails digging into the wood of the table and probably leaving permanent dents in there. 

His hands roamed your clothed body, from your hips to your shoulders, feeling tempted to rip the stockings you were still wearing. "I love how you try to hold onto something when you are about to come, I love the way you squirm when I put my mouth on you." His words were accompanied by a harsh thrust, making your head thrown back in ecstasy. 

He picked up his pace again, softly and gentle as much as he could do with the hunger of lavishing you nagging at him. His thumb moved in soft circles on your clit, getting you to the end.

Your orgasm was soft in comparison of what was building up, oh, but then Genji was moving at a brutal pace, ripping a cry out of your lips when you rode out your orgasm.

Your body convulsed violently, your walls clenched around him tightly and milked him dry, soaking his cock with your juices. His body bent down, mouth latched to your neck as he cursed in Japanese, babbling broken sentences in his mother language and something that seemed to be your name when he emptied himself on you, staying there while you regained your breaths. 

Moments later, he pulled out, watching the white droplets dripping out of you in the most erotic sight he had ever seen, it almost had him drooling and ready to go again. 

When you stood up, your body was still shaking and you looked like a wrecked mess, your legs were wobbly when you found your footing, trying to take a step...but you fell right into his arms just as he was tucking himself back into his pants. 

Genji caught you, smiling kindly at the tired look on your face; he lifted you up with ease on his arms, taking you to your room and letting you lay down there for a moment. You were dozing off, and he was too, too tired to think about doing something to make you more comfortable. 

You called him, "Come to bed. You will draw us a bath when we wake up." 

He did not refuse. 

* * *

 

By the end of the day, when it was almost midnight and you were still awake in bed, ready to have some proper sleep, you noticed the widest smirk adorning his face. His skin glistened from the wetness of the bath you had together, his hair was covered his eyes, not being slicked back as it usually was.

Genji watched you intently as you brushed your hair, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

"Do I have something on me?" You asked cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. 

He crawled closer, laying his head on your lap and pressing his face to your stomach. You jumped in surprise, because, he looked almost too happy than he normally was. 

"No...But I really hope there's a baby already in here." Genji smiled, reaching to touch your stomach and just lay his hand there.

Your face flared hot red at his words, you almost smacked away his hands. "Have you gone mad, Shimada?!" 

"No." He stated, sitting in the bed to stare at you directly into the eyes. "I hope that when I come back your belly will be swelling with our child inside of you. I wouldn't like to see you with them already in your arms, I would have missed everything." 

"Genji...I know you are leaving, but children are too soon for us." You cradled his face in your hands, ignoring the pit of anxiety forming in your stomach just thinking about him leaving inevitably 

"I know..." He whispered, leaning closer to you and enjoy the warmth radiating from your body. "But, I already have a million reasons to come back to you. I just want to have one more.  _ Just one _ ."

"Please, don't talk about you leaving." You shushed him with a soft kiss to his lips, avoiding the matter that could break your heart into a million pieces. "Keep talking about our child...Keep talking about the life we are going to share together, please, my Sparrow." 

"As you wish, my Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people reached out to me on Tumblr, asking if I could write a smut chapter, here it is, my dudes.   
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and tbh I still don't know how this will end, but if you have any ideas you can always hit me up at mexicancarolina.tumblr.com, or even if you just want to say hi, I'm up for anything!  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Genji was fond of Angela, she took care of him when you couldn’t the time he was bedridden and he noticed she was one of your closest friends. He would notice how you lightened up with her and laughed beautifully, and he wasn’t mad about it. He was happy you had someone to rely on.

And he knew you would probably need your friends more than any time after he left and...if he died.

He was never one to fear death, but now that he had you he was more afraid of life following its natural curse than any other time. He knew you were strong, the strongest woman he ever met, yet, you were so fragile and he needed to be there to support you and help you to overcome whatever difficulties you faced.

You were his light in the cell he was kept on and tortured. You were the hope that made him escape hell.

Angela helped him sneak into the nurse’s dorms, watching as she took a seat and waited for him to start.

“I am leaving in two weeks.” He started, swallowing down the knot on his throat.

“I know.”, the young woman replied, “I’m leaving a week after the soldiers do.”

Genji didn’t know how to respond, feeling a pit in his stomach. “Shit.”

“Exactly.” Angela sighed out. “I know you really love her. I know you do. I might be asking for too much but I beg you to come back.”

Her eyes were piercing, yet filled with care and concern. Before he could speak she said, “Don’t promise it if you know you won’t be able too.”

He decided to not respond, more because he didn’t know if to stick to the promise or the reality as much as he would like to live in the fantasy of coming back and having a happy ever after with you.

“Good. Why did you want to see me?”

Genji shook his head, snaking a hand into the inner pocket of his jacket to pull out a single envelope, tightly sealed. “Please, give her this before you go. Tell her to read it when the right time comes.” He offered her the piece of paper, it was thick, he probably spent the whole night writing at least six or seven pages on both sides.

Angela took it in her hands, eyeing the envelope without a sender, just your name on the back.

“When is the right time?”

“I hope she knows.” He confessed, still looking down at the paper, his heart swelled just thinking about how would you react when you finally read it.

After a long moment of silence, Angela stood from her seat. “Are you really going to marry her with good intentions?”

“Yes. I will take her as my wife because I love her, more than anything.”

Angela nodded her approval, a small smile curving her lips. “Can I do anything more for you, Genji?”

Genji thanked her, smiling slightly and bowing to his waist. “That is all. Thank you. It really means a lot to me.”

“I just want to see her happy,” Angela replied with a smile, walking towards the door and holding it open for him to exit. “I am sure you are the right man for that.”

* * *

 

It was eight in the afternoon when he came home, ready to take a quick back and re-dress for the night shift. He knocked on the door, waiting for you to open the door, what he got instead, was the bright face of the British girl.

“What are you doing here?!” She asked, almost in shock.

Genji stared at her, dumbfounded, “Why...this is where I sleep now…”

“You cannot be here! It will be bad luck if you see your bride before the wedding!” Lena practically pushed him, he could hear giggles from inside, and trying to look over he could actually see a couple of women that he knew from the hospital, but you were not on sight, maybe hiding from his gaze.

“That is just a superstition.”, Genji huffed out when the girl kept pushing him.

“Of course it is not! Now go away and sleep in the common rooms.”

“Lena.”

The two of them turned only to see you standing at the doorstep. His face almost lit up with joy the moment he saw you, or at least until Lena made him spin around the other way so he could not spare a glance.           

“He won’t see me, I promise.” He heard you whisper to the youngish girl.

Genji rolled his eyes, a small smile curving his lips as he heard your steps approaching.

“I am sorry. Lena told everyone about us, they decided to celebrate me before the wedding.”

Genji laughed wholeheartedly, looking over his shoulder, only for you to hide your face with your hands before he looked back to his front. “You should have told me. I don’t have any friends here, or else I would have done the same thing. I am glad you are having fun.”

His shoulders tensed when you put your hands on him, and then relaxed, feeling at ease.

“I hope you have at least some sleep. I’ll miss you tonight.”   

“You will have me tomorrow. Unless you want to flee.” He smiled, it was inevitable when he felt your body pressed against his back.

“I would never do such thing.” He could hear the smile in your voice as you spoke, he could feel the warmth emanating from you as you placed a small kiss on his nape. “See you tomorrow, Genji.”

And your warmth was gone, your steps fading behind him, and he was brave enough to look at back when he heard the door close. He looked back at the door, smiling when he heard the soft laughs from the inside.

Genji held tight in his hand something, it was not a ring, he had no money with him to buy one but instead, he decided to go with an insignia. One of the two he had pinned to his jacket. It was something different, and he hoped it would mean a lot more than a ring.

* * *

 

You woke up in the morning feeling groggy and much later than you would normally do. Angela gently shook you, whispering that you should have breakfast. At your side, Lena was deeply asleep, and you smiled at the sight before you had the strength to stand from the bed.

You walked out of the room and directed yourself to the dining table, seeing the food was already there. Your gaze fell on the indents you had left there with your nails, little and almost invisible scratches, but it reminded you of Genji, making your cheeks dust with a pink shade.

You felt like you were living a dream in all of its glory.

Lena came out of the room, wearing her wrinkled clothes from the day before and a wide smile as she sat, telling you how beautiful you looked.

Maybe your smile was brighter than any other day, maybe it was the shine of excitement in your eyes, but you felt good, better than other days. You were shining in the inside and on the outside.

Angela came from the kitchen, taking her seat and the three started to eat, making small jokes and comments about the day until your plates were empty.

They dismissed you, Lena telling you that she would clean everything up while Angela would lay out your clothes.

Now that you thought about it, you preferred this than if you had married with the blessing of your family. Maybe you could be drowning in the loudness and gossip of women ‘helping you doll up’ when they were actually judging you and talking behind your back. Instead, you had your two best friends giving you their support.

You dressed as you would normally do in your uniform, the same routine, but this time you couldn’t help but keep eyeing yourself in the mirror to fix the smallest detail.

The dress was completely white, except for the embroidering of your rank in silver in your shoulder, the apron was next, and the red ribbon after that. You admired how the red ribbon brought attention to your waist, making your form look more attractive. When you were about to fix your hair for the veil, Angela and Lena came through the door.

“Oh, you are not thinking about wearing that ugly veil, are you?” Lena made a disgusted face, walking towards you with a cocky smile. “Let me do your hair!”

“I don’t have a real veil, excuse me.” You joked, taking a seat in front of your vanity.

“It just makes me so happy that you found someone you love…” Angela’s voice broke mid-sentence and tears fell down her velvety skin.

You stood abruptly, snaking your arms around her to embrace her as tight as you could. Soon, you felt Lena’s arms too, and you felt her body shake against yours.

Lena spoke, voice thin and breaking, “I do not want to leave. I am so happy when I am with you.”

Emotions flooded through your body, filling you and making you want to spill your tears.

“Oh my lord, please, don’t cry….” Angela pleaded, fanning her face with her hands and wiping her tears away. “You should be smiling, too.”

Lena breathed in deeply, also, roughly wiping away her tears, her eyes were already quite red and swollen.

You took a deep and sharp breath, nodding, “Right.”, you took a seat and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I am a bride today.”

* * *

 

“Are you done, Major Amari?” Genji asked with an exasperated sigh as the lady fixed his jacket.

“This could have been done already if you were more careful with your uniform. I can’t believe one of my girls chose to be with such messy soldier like you.” Ana huffed, sewing the missing button into the piece of clothing. “At least you are handsome.”

Genji stifled a laugh at that, “I am a taken man, miss Amari.”

This earned him a smack in the back of his head.

“Put your jacket on, now. I am sure your bride will arrive at any minute.” The Matron handed him his jacket.

“(Your name) deserves more. She deserved a big party and…”

“A big party is not all.” Ana interrupted him. “My family disowned me when I was younger than you. I was relieved I could marry someone I loved. We ran away together and we had a daughter. I could never ask for something else, I am satisfied with my life choices. And the two of you are far too young to regret yours.”

Genji stopped buttoning his jacket, looking down at the floor thoughtfully. He regretted every choice he made since he met you, he had been so selfish and eager to have you all to himself. He should have taken better care of you. Yet, the way you looked at him every day made him feel worthy of all of the struggles going through his mind.

Yes, you deserved more. He was going to give you more than he was willing to take from you.

Genji had made sure to send a letter to his family explaining the whole situation, in case he couldn't make it back home, to at least ensure that you would live comfortably the rest of your life if he died in the battlefield. It was the least he could do after ruining you.

He let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding, all he could see in his mind was you, and only you but not in a nice scenario; it was you wailing out your grief when you were notified of his death, or in case he was taken by the enemy again.

“If you are considering to back away right now, young man, I will tell the men patrolling outside to shoot you on sight.” Ana chuckled, moving behind him towards the door. “Please, take care of her.”

Genji turned to see her, nodding his head and watched as she left the room, leaving Genji alone with his thoughts.

He lifted his gaze to the mirror, he saw himself and saw the broken man. There was no trace of the boy that left home with dreams of glory; he was starting to look a lot like his brother only with shorter hair, and way more handsome, _obviously_. He almost laughed at the thought.

Threading a hand through his hair, he fixed it back before putting on his cap, fidgeting with the small insignia on his fingers before walking out of the room.

* * *

 

You felt your body tingling with excitement as you approached the door of the office with Lena and Angela at your sides.

“Do you think he is already inside?” Your voice was shaky, hesitating in lifting your hand to knock softly.

“There is only one way to know, love.” Lena smiled at you as she knocked on the door for you.

You swallowed hard when you heard Anna’s muffled voice from the inside, telling you to come in. Summoning all the courage you had, you opened the door, holding your breath when you walked inside.

You shot Lena and Angela a last look before you closed the door, and they only smiled and nodded at you reassuringly.

Then, you turned, locking your eyes with Genji… Your heart skipped a beat and you felt as if you had disconnected from reality and it was just you and him. Just you and him.

As for Genji, he looked absolutely dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape. His cheeks were tinted with the slightest shade of pink and there was something shining into his eyes, so full of happiness and love…

He stood from his seat in front of Ana’s desk and you could only smile with the same emotion painted on his face.

“Shall we begin?” Ana asked, bringing you back into reality as she took a seat next to Commander Morrison.

You approached, feeling your knees buckle with each step you took towards him. He quickly recovered, pushing out the other chair for you to sit; you looked up at him with a gentle smile before sitting.

You could hardly contain your excitement and the nervousness that came with it when he took place next to you, reaching for your hand to lace your fingers together. You gave his hand a squeeze, letting the silence sink in.

“We’ve never done this before. We know this is not the first time this kind of situation happens.” Ana said, fixing the papers on her desk as Jack gave her a pen.

“Are you here on your own will?” Jack asked, shooting you a look, lingering his eyes on you a second more than he did on Genji.

“Yes.” The two of you replied at the same time, you noticed how shaky and huskier Genji’s voice was today.

“Shimada Genji and (Last Name) (Your name). (Your Name), since your parents are not consenting this I’m to sign because I am your matron. Understand?”

You nodded, feeling Genji string intently at you, still not having to tell him about the last conversation you had with your mother. You were going to get to it with him soon, but not this day.

Ana handed him the pen as soon as she finished writing the names on the paper and turned it on his direction. Genji looked down at the document before him before signing, a small smile turning his lips.

You reached for the pen as the paper was slid toward you. Your hand shook for barely a second when you signed your name next to his.

‘This is it.’, you thought, setting the pen down, sliding the paper back to Ana.

Genji held your hand tighter, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb in the back of your hand. You looked at him, and he was calmer than you were, you could see it in his eyes, in the way he breathed.

Ana and Jack signed the papers, each of them pressing their own seals into the document. The paper was given back to you into a leather folder as they stood.

“Congratulations,” Jack said, offering you his hand for you to shake it. You did, and the sole action ripped a wide smile from your lips.

Ana shook your hand and then embraced you with motherly love emanating from her touch, making your eyes cloudy with tears as she praised you, telling you how proud she was of your choice, telling you that she wished nothing but happiness for you and your husband.

When she let go of you, Genji and Jack were shaking hands, with the man patting his shoulder before Genji let go, taking the folder from the desk with one hand and offering you his free one. You took his hand, squeezing tightly as you looked into his deep eyes.

You thanked them both before you left together. As soon as the door was closed and you were alone in the hallway, the tears flooded freely from your eyes. Genji pulled you close to him, letting you rest your head over his chest. You felt his lips on your forehead, his hands clinging tight to your body and caressing you in soothing motions.

When you looked up at him he wore a smile, a big wide smile and a couple of tears here and there.

You reached up to touch his face and wipe the tears away from his face. You giggled, standing on the tips of your toes and placing a small kiss to his chin.

“Is that all I get?” He asked with a small glint of mischief.

“Oh, Lord, you are a nightmare.” You muttered against his lips.

“No, I am your husband, my wife.” He savored the words rolling out of his tongue like the sweetest sugar he had tasted. He wiped your tears with one hand, pressing your foreheads together.

Just when he leaned in to kiss you, you pulled away, earning a whine from him. Genji laughed then, that beautiful sound filled your senses and made you shake with excitement.

Genji offered you the folder and you took it in your hands, holding it dearly. “Wait a second…”, he told you, looking through the pockets of his jacket and you watched intently with your eyebrows arched in curiosity.

“If we had had more time I would have gotten you a ring, but…” He took a step closer and pinned the insignia into your apron. “...I wanted you to have something from me. _Ai shiteru, kirei._ ”

You touched the little insignia of his rank, resting in your left side. It felt like you were caring something so precious.

“I love you too…”


	15. Chapter 15

Genji felt you shift under the covers and his eyes opened slowly to watch you squirm in your sleep to find a comfortable position. He smiled, knowing so very well that you had been more tired than usual, your job was a harsh one after all. 

You opened your eyes, looking around to take into the sight of the room.

“Good morning,  _ wife _ …” He whispered, his voice was barely there, but he made sure he was heard.

A small smile curved your rosy lips, “Good morning,  _ husband _ .” 

Even if he was running out of time, he liked to spend every second as possible with you in any way. He reached to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear and his thumb caressed your cheek.

“Don’t you have to be on the hospital today?” Genji asked with a hint of sadness on his voice, but your tired smile made him felt more at ease. 

“Not today. I am a wife, I need to tend to my husband.” There was a glint of mischief and lust in your eyes, something he was seeing more and more each time, it made him smile like a lovestruck idiot.  

He kissed the tip of your nose, leaning closer to place a tender kiss on your lips. “You are much more than my wife.”, he whispered against your lips and holding you close to his body.

Your hands clung to his shoulders, bringing him closer until you practically pushed him on his back and straddled his lap. He could only look up at you in awe as you parted. You looked absolutely beautiful with your hair flowing behind your back.

You took his hands, lacing your fingers together and guiding him to touch your body, and he let you, feeling the warmth of your thighs when you guided his hands underneath your nightdress and let him alone to roam the territory he knew so well.

With both hands, he squeezed your backside with a firm grip, making your hips grind with his as you gasped out in surprise. 

Genji watched as you lowered the neckline of the thin nightdress to bare your chest to him and his mouth watered.

He supported his weight on his elbows to sit down and latch his mouth to your throat, sliding down to the beautiful curvature of your breasts.

Your breath hitched when his mouth ghosted over your breasts. He hummed in satisfaction, wrapping his lips around one of the buds and pinching the other with his fingers

You moaned, tangling your fingers on the locks of his thick hair, rocking your hips over his growing erection.

The hand that still remained on your bottom, gave you a light smack that made your breath hitch and your hips twitch. He pulled his mouth from your chest, lifting the skirt of your nightgown with one hand while the other snaked between your legs to tease at your wet folds. 

Your body quivered, feeling the pads of his fingers teasing your throbbing clit, caressing with sensual motions before going lower toward your slit. 

You had two fingers knuckle-deep inside you before you could react, the heel of his hand pressing against your sensitive clit. 

You whimpered, letting your head fall back in pleasure when he pressed the tips of his fingers to your sweet spot, moving his fingers in and out of you. 

Genji grinned as he curled his fingers inside you, caressing your most sensitive points that made your back arch. You pressed your lips to his into a messy kiss, sucking at his bottom lip while he moaned into the kiss. 

Your husband withdrew his fingers from you, showing you the digits coated with your fluids before he licked them clean, humming at the taste. Your cheeks flared crimson at the sight of him doing such erotic action.

You brought your hands to his chest, feeling the muscles tense with your touch as you pushed him down to lay on his back. Genji’s smile softened, the look on his eyes changing to one of adoration.

You sat back on his thighs, sliding your hands down to his stomach and then to his belly, playing with the trail of hair that dipped below the waistline of his trousers. You palmed at the bulge there, stroking the fleshy and clothed length with your fingers, watching as his hips jerked and his eyes fell closed at the sensation. You knew Genji appreciated it a lot when you took your time to touch him,  _ feel  _ him and enjoy his body as much as he enjoyed yours; you saw it in the flush on his face, on the little jerks of his hips, on how his fingers dug into the skin of your thighs and in the deep pants that left his lips. 

Then, you pulled down the waistband of his trousers, freeing his aching cock from its confines. You were delighted to hear the shaky breath he let out when you wrapped your hand around him at the base, pumping him a couple of times before watching the small droplets of precum oozing from the tip.

Genji looked so relaxed and it filled your chest with a feeling of pride, deciding you wanted his pretty eyes to roll back and his mouth to hang open. You positioned yourself over him once more, brushing the tip of his cock against your slit, and you slowly lowered your hips.

You were basically out of breath when you urged your hips down on him until he was completely inside of you. 

He rubbed your hips with his hands softly, biting back a moan as he saw a small sign of discomfort in your face, “Are you alright, my love?” 

You nodded, “Yes...I feel so full of you, that’s all…”, you whimpered at how your walls clenched around him involuntarily, getting a grin from him. 

“Take your time.” His hands wandered from your hips to your ass to squeeze. “I’m all yours from now on.”

His words were carved into your mind as soon as he said them, and you smiled, thinking ‘ _ He’s mine. All mine...Mine… _ ’

With your hands supporting your weight on his chest, you rocked your hips back and forth...just as he had taught you the first time, only that this time your movements were more sensual and less clumsy. 

Genji held you tighter, lifting his hips in time with your tempo to bury himself even deeper inside you. He kept looking at you with the same dazed look on his eyes, full of hunger when you lifted your hips to fall down on him once more, repeating the motions over and over.

He focused on how tight and warm you felt around him, on how your bodies looked moving against the other, on your wetness dripping down on him, and the soft smacking sounds your skin made against his every time you snapped your hips down, and on the low whines and pants coming from your lips. 

Genji sat straight, embracing you tightly, pressing your chests together. You could feel his heartbeat against your breasts, hammering inside his ribcage as hard as yours was. 

You kissed, not parting even when your lungs were burning for air, you could feel the numbing pleasure inside of you growing more and more with every push of his hips.

Your fingers found your clit, caressing your aching nub to make your release get closer and closer, you could feel Genji throbbing inside you. He let out a broken moan, breathing hard against your lips and burying his face on the crook of your neck.

You lifted your hips harder, making the muscles of your thighs ache so repeatedly at the action. With a loud wail, you came crashing, your body convulsed violently and your walls fluttered closed around him. Your muscles tensed, your nails burying into his shoulders, leaving the small welts over his burning skin.

You pushed Genji with you, feeling him pulse and release his seed in your depths. 

As he fell on his back, looking exhausted you did not falter, not stopping moving. Every bounce of your hips was like dying and going to heaven for him on his oversensitive cock, even when his cum was frothing at the base of his length the more you moved, trying to coax another orgasm for the two of you.

He covered his face with his hands, feeling every so light wave of pain striking his spine. He muffled the loud sounds coming from his lips, feeling his face flush at hearing himself moan like that. 

He was babbling in his mother language like an idiot, mouth hanging open and letting out broken and erratic pants as you continued to ride him with all you had.

At the sight, you felt proud, not trying to stop the obscenely scandalous sounds coming from your lips. Your back arched, feeling the intense burning feeling within you; a helpless cry left your lips, getting closer and closer to your very end. 

“I love you…” You panted, biting your lip as you kept bouncing on him, feeling his cock drag over all the nerves that made your body shook deliciously. “I love, you, I love you!”

Your walls tightened around him, milking another orgasm from him. You heard the helpless and loud cry leaving his lips as he threw his head back, closing his eyes and bucking his hips harshly, making you hurt slightly.

Your orgasm came close behind him, almost making your consciousness lapse for a moment. You collapsed over him, trying to regain your breath.

Genji’s heart was almost beating out of his chest, his breathing erratic and face red, skin covered with sweat. His arms slowly came up to embrace you, caressing your back.

When you looked at him you noticed the wet trails the tears left behind. You chuckled, seeing him so vulnerable, you kissed his chin and leaned your head on his chest.

“You look so beautiful…” He laughed breathily, holding you closer to his body despite the uncomfortable heat radiating from your bodies. “Thank you.”, with a hiss, he was pulling out his overly sensitive and soft cock.

“No, no…” You bit your lower lip, “Let us stay like this...just for a while.” Your face was flaring as your breathing became steady.

There was quiet for a moment while you rested in the arms of the other, then, when you were dozing off into a quiet sleep once more Genji moved his arm from around your body towards the bedside table to reach his wristwatch. 

Genji hummed, taking a deep breath and staring with a frown at the hour before letting it back where it was. 

“What is it?” You asked, running your fingers across the small scars on his chest. 

“The days seem to be getting shorter when you are happy,” he said thoughtfully, running his fingers through your hair. “I like it...but I wish we could just stop for a moment and enjoy it.”

You smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his chest. “We’ll have all the time in the world when you come back because  _ you will _ ...We can spend hours and hours in bed together.”

He caressed your back, smiling. “Do you think you are with child?”

You looked up at him with a brow quirked, he was smiling smugly. “Stop smiling like that.” You said sternly. “You have no shame!” You accused as he laughed wholeheartedly. 

“What? I should be proud of something I helped make, right?” he kept laughing, holding you close and closer until you almost had no room to breathe. “Especially if we made a tiny human.”

Your face flushed brightly, not knowing what to say until you heard him laugh once more. 

“I think we should take a bath.” Genji grinned, lifting you off him almost forcefully, to then carry you on his arms towards the bathroom while you squealed and giggled. 

“No! No!” You laughed, “Put me down!” 

Genji kissed you, letting your lips crash lovingly to silence you and letting himself be drunk on you. 

* * *

 

Strangely enough, the day was grim enough to make it rain. Your boots buried in the mud with each step you gave. 

You clung to your husband’s side, seeking his warmth as you walked together toward the train station, you were sure he could sense your distress for having to watch one of your friends leave; the only thing that put you at ease was the fact that she was going to a safe place.

You were early, only for a few minutes before Lena arrived. Your stomach turned, making you nervous with each second that passed. 

You stared nervously at the clock and the train schedule, then, to the heavy and monstrous machine being prepared for its departure; already a few people were waiting in a line with their tickets in hand. 

“Are you alright, Kirei?” Genji asked, placing his hand in the small of your back as comfort, looking at you with a small frown.

“I’m okay.” You lied, and of course, he noticed but decided to just lean close to place a small kiss to your forehead. You thanked the gesture, taking a deep breath and leaning against his body, touching his forehead with yours in a loving manner. 

“I’m here for you…” He whispered against your lips. 

You heard the horn of the car approaching, turning your head in curiosity to see Lena waving your hand at you from the truck. You would have thought that Commander Morrison would have driven her, but you only saw a soldier that you were used to seeing around patrolling the hospital.

Genji let go of you, telling you to wait as the truck parked just for Lena to get out with her luggage, the rain fell harder and harder when Genji walked towards the truck, umbrella in hand.

He offered his hand to Lena, but instead, she threw her luggage at him and jumped off the vehicle. You laughed when the muddy water of a puddle splashed on them as she did so. Genji shifted uncomfortably, grasping the suitcase with one hand and with the other he held the handgrip of the umbrella when Lena clung to his arm happily and practically dragged him back inside the station.

Crossing your arms over your chest you smiled. 

“It is raining cats and dogs!” Lena exclaimed with a huff, fixing with one hand the kerchief covering her short hair. 

“Yes, and you know how hard is to get clothes to dry in weather like this.” You faked the harsh tone of your voice, only for her to laugh. 

“Oh, it is fine! Genji, love, tell your wife to stop worrying about such menial things.” Lena looked at him with a smile and Genji looked back at you, shrugging his shoulders innocently. 

“She is right. You should really stop worrying.”

Rolling your eyes, you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Where’s Angela? I thought she was coming too for your leave.”

Lena’s face dropped, and suddenly you felt bad for asking that, not wanting to think about how sad it made you feel. “Oh, she could not come. She spent almost the whole night in the OP, I felt bad asking her if she was coming; she looked exhausted…”

You nodded your head with a sigh, wanting to change the subject but the sound of the train whistle made you stay on the ground. “Do you have your ticket?”

Lena looked inside the pocket of her now dirty coat, pulling out the paper, “Here it is...Oh, wait!” She practically yanked her suitcase off your husband’s hold to place it in the ground and open it. “I can not believe I am so dumb to forget about this!” 

You looked over at Genji, who seemed as confused as you were, but there was a funny smile curving his lips as he looked back at you.

Lena stood from the floor, holding two packages wrapped in silky paper. “Consider this a wedding gift. I made it for the two of you while I was in bed after…” Another whistle cut her off.   Before she could even pick up her suitcase, you threw yourself at her, hugging her tightly as if your life depended on it. 

“I am going to miss you, Lena…” You let out a small sob, not even trying to stop your tears from coming out. 

“You can always write me…” You heard her broken voice, you felt the tremble of her body as she fought to not cry. “...Please, promise you will visit me when all of this is over.”

“I will, it's a promise…” You choked on your voice, forcing yourself to pull away from her, or you wouldn’t be able to let her go. 

Lena then turned toward Genji, smiling as he took the package from her hands and embraced her. 

“Take care, Oxton.” He said, letting her go a moment later, only for Lena to cup his face and kiss his cheek. 

“ _ You _ should take care.” She smiled, wiping her tears from her eyes. “I hope you two do well…” Taking his hand, she gave him a light squeeze and took a couple of steps back to take her suitcase in her hand. 

You saw her fighting and fighting to keep her tears at bay, her bottom lip trembled when she quickly turned her back at you and hurried toward the line of people waiting to get into the train that was already boarding the wagon. 

You wanted to run and hug her with your life once more, but you stopped, clinging to her gift. 

Genji’s hand was placed on your shoulder as a comfort when you saw Lena boarding the wagon. You convinced yourself that it was for the best, that it would be just for a moment and you would see her when everything calmed down. 

You waited, and waited, expecting to see her in one of the windows, but then you couldn't, you just wanted to see her and know that you would be with her again.  _ Be sure of something _ , be sure of something and not leave anything to destiny. 

You were holding your tears, resisting the urge to cry and call out for her. You knew you couldn’t do anything and you were truly happy about her.

Yet, you couldn’t help the broken sob that left your lips, knowing that it wasn’t going to be your last loss. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you sure?” You asked nervously, feeling a twinge of pain in your belly, that mixed with the embarrassment of being so exposed to another that was not your husband.

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be the best doctor here.” Dr. O’Deorain said with a blank expression as she leaned back on her chair. 

“Right…” You said, looking up at the ceiling, trying to focus your attention on anything. 

“When was the last time you bleed?” She asked for confirmation of her suspicions.

You stumbled over your words, thinking and trying to recall but life had been so chaotic with your job that you couldn’t exactly focus on yourself or what happened inside your body. “Maybe...a month? Maybe two?”

“Lack of sleep?”  _ Yes _ “Do you skip your meals?”  _ All the time _ “Are you under constant stress?”  _ Very much. _

She hummed, writing down some notes. “I don’t see any physical anomalies, you are completely normal. Though I see you are a bit thinner than usual, your lifestyle doesn’t do any good to your body. You are definitely not with child. You can sit down now.” 

She stood from her seat, walking towards the counter to reach the basin and clean her hands. 

You did as told, sitting down and fixing your skirt. Your stomach churned and your throat burned, wanting to ask the real question that now tormented you. 

“Doctor…?” Your voice was thin and full of shyness.

“Moira.”

You were suddenly taken aback, you had never heard her first name, but surely now you were thankful for it. “Moira...is my...Is my body ready for a child?” 

Moira took a moment to think her question, reaching for the towel to dry her hands

“It is very probable. If you want my professional advice I would suggest you focus on your own health, maybe a bit of selfishness would do you good; once you get back to normal you and your husband can try your luck.” 

After a moment of silence, Moira sighed, looking at herself in the mirror to fix her impeccable appearance. “I will make sure to tell your matron that you need a few days for yourself.” 

Then she was gone and you were alone with your thoughts. 

Genji left in two days at midday and you had been trying to avoid thinking about it, but it was now impossible. You had come to Dr. O’Deorain in hopes to have good news, in hopes that maybe that good news could persuade the Commanders about sending your husband into battle.

But your body only held your own soul and not another...for now.

You had warmed to the idea of the fullness of pregnancy, the glow, the euphoria that every woman with a child you had seen possessed. A child in your arms, pressed to your breast...something so natural and pure that every bit of darkness would be cast back from the strength of its light.

And Genji seemed to be wanting of that happiness provided by a child, with you, the woman of his life. He knew that that innocence would take away all of his nightmares, at last, replacing them with much more love towards you and the product of your union. 

That scenery now seemed to be so distant.

* * *

 

Genji was practically on you the moment you got home. Taking your coat, and hanging it while you put the umbrella aside on the porch outside.

“What is with you now?” You asked, not helping to hide the smile that curved your lips when he kissed you lovingly. 

“What did the doctor tell you?” Genji asked, holding you by the shoulder and looking into your eyes with his so full of hope. 

You didn’t have the heart to tell him, but it needed to be said. 

“I’m sorry…” Your smile fell, being replaced by a look of sorrow. “I am sorry.”

You looked down, and as you did, Genji cupped your chin to lift your face toward his and give you a proper kiss.

You got lost in the feeling, feeling his lips against yours, his hands warm and soothing in your shoulders. You felt safe. 

“What are you sorry for?” He asked with a frown on his handsome face. 

“I know you wanted me to…”

“I wanted  _ us _ . It's not just you, stop being so hard on yourself, Kirei.” Genji kissed you again, lowering his hands to your waist, and lower to cup your ass with both hands. 

“We can try it again… Right now, right here…” He grinned mischievously. 

“You want to do it in the floor? Why do I have a husband so adventurous.”

He hummed, biting his lower lip thoughtfully, “If you prefer it I can pin you to the wall and take you right there, or I can bend you over the arm of the sofa.”

Your cheeks flared, and you pressed your foreheads together. “I would rather prefer if we stay in bed for the rest of the night. I just want us to be together.”

“And together we shall be, my love…”

* * *

 

You didn’t want to wake up, you didn't want Genji to wake up. And when you felt his side of the bed shift, you clung to him, burying your face on his chest. 

You wanted to feel his naked body against yours, just enjoy it for a moment…

“I need to get ready…” He mumbled against your forehead as he held you close. 

“I know.” You replied, tightening your hold on him. 

“ _ Aishiteru _ , Kirei.”

“ _ Aishiteru _ , Genji.”

You saw the curve of his lips as you said so. He had once told you how much he liked it when you spoke Japanese, that there was something about it that drove him crazy and meant a lot to him. 

Minutes later, he had to remove himself from your hold to stand up despite your whining and pleas to stay in bed. 

You watched him undress, eyeing his body, each scar, and tense muscle. He pulled a clean shirt from the closet, buttoning it up carefully. 

“You haven't opened Lena’s gift for you.” He observed as he saw the package peeking from one of the drawers. 

You sat on the bed, rubbing your eyes. “I couldn't bring myself to open it, not yet. What did she give you?” You stood, reaching for your discarded nightgown and dress in it and walked towards him as he continued to dress.  You looked over his shoulder as he opened one of the drawers with his clothes with a smirk on his face. He pulled out a particular piece of clothing you haven’t seen before.

“Oh, that’s cute.” You said with a smile, with a teasing hint of mockery in your voice. 

“Hey, her gift is pretty much appreciated. This time of the year if awful after all and spending it into a trench makes it no better.” Genji turned towards you as he slipped on the grey knitted cardigan Lena had made for him. 

You pushed his hands away just when he was starting to button it, doing it yourself instead, it was like a sacred ritual for you to button his jackets and this time it wouldn’t be different. 

He was smiling down at you, gentle as ever. “Do I look good?” 

“Handsome as ever.” You replied as you finished, pinching his cheek softly with one hand. You cradled his face in your hands, staring into his deep eyes, wanting nothing but to burn the memory of him inside your mind to then let him go. 

You reached for your robes, covering your body from the cold air that filtered into the house. 

Genji was tying up his name tag to his neck when you were decent enough to get out of the room without feeling the chills through your body. “I am going to prepare you some breakfast.”

Before he could answer you were out, not bearing to watch him prepare for leaving and trying to distract yourself with something before you started to wail.

It seemed to be yesterday when you found him in the medicine stock about to die for an almost infected bullet wound, but it had been months and months and he was your husband. Your protector as much as you were his, but now you felt like you couldn’t protect him, not in your position. 

You cooked, keeping your tears at bay, telling yourself to hold on for just a moment, telling yourself that your tears would be of no use. And then you heard his footsteps approaching, the slight thud of the backpack as he let it fall to the floor.  And you ate in silence, at some point, Genji had reached to take a hold of your hand in his as you ate, squeezing your palm and twining your fingers together. Yet, he was silent.

You finished eating before him, standing up in silence and debating yourself if to...say something. You walked towards the door, hoping to lose Genji’s hold in your hand, but he held you tighter not letting you get away from the table and pulling you toward him.

“What is on your mind?” he asked quietly, almost in a whisper. 

“Nothing.” You said bluntly, not looking into his eyes as you knew he wished. You knew it broke his heart to see you like that.

His heart swelled when you finally had the courage to look at him, there were tears he wanted to avoid, but looking at you it was almost impossible. “Come here…”

He pulled you to his lap, hugging you as close as he could to his body and enjoying how you felt. You stayed like that for what it seemed to be an eternity until you pulled away to place a small kiss to his lips. 

“You...You need to come back to me.”

“Do you think me able not to?” He laughed, leaning again to kiss you softly, holding your chin on his fingers for a moment longer. “Promise me you will take care of yourself.” 

You could hear the plea on his voice, the begging on his eyes and it broke your heart further, but you needed to let him go with the thought that you would be alright to not put more weight on his shoulders. 

“Do you think me so careless?” You smiled, not hiding the sadness in your voice; you took his hand in yours, bringing his palm to rest on your chest where your heart was. 

“I promise, Shimada. And, as a Captain, I order you to take care of yourself too.”

* * *

 

The mist tainted the air, so thick that you could only see a few meters ahead of you and then it was just greyness. 

You fixed Genji’s jacket for a millionth time until he had to take your hands in his for you to stop. “Do you have everything with you?” He nodded a yes. “Is anything missing.” He nodded no, smiling slightly at all the questions leaving your lips.

You fidgeted with the insignia he gave you in your fingers, biting your lips nervously until they hurt, looking over at the train. This heavy piece of machinery looked far more huge than the civilian ones, it almost made you nervous to stand so close to it. 

There were soldiers already boarding, finding a place in the wagons with their heavy backpacks and guns strapped to their backs, but you were still holding on to Genji’s hand tightly, not wanting to let him go. 

The whistle made your ears ring painfully, Genji stiffened next to you. 

“Fuck…” He cursed under his breath, “It’s time…” 

With a deep breath, you turned to look at your husband, resisting the urge to cry and spill more tears than you had already spilled in the course of the past days. You untied the kerchief covering your hair, folding it and twisting it. Genji watched you with curiosity as you so boldly reached for the loops of his pants and tied it there. 

“A little gift from me to you.” You said, taking a step closer to him as you pulled tightly on the knot.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I am going to miss your hands in my pants.” He laughed, opening his arms for you to fit against his body and place a kiss to your forehead. 

You breathed in his intoxicating scent, wanting to remember every single detail of him and burn it deep into your mind. 

“Shimada! Time to go!” Commander Reyes’ harsh voice broke the little bubble you wanted to stay in for a little longer. 

Genji rolled his eyes, letting you of your body as you walked together towards the last wagon on the far side of the station. 

“Hey, I sent my brother, Hanzo, a letter...He wishes to meet you as soon as I come back.” He gave you a small smile. “We could move in...into my family home. You can come to the castle with me…” 

Looking down, you reached for his hand, tangling your fingers together, “You coming back is more than enough to me, Gen...We can discuss all of that later.” 

“Will you write?” 

“Only if you reply to my letters.” 

Genji grinned, squeezing your hand with his and then letting you go, finally as you reached the door of the wagon. 

It was time. 

“I will write to you as soon as it is possible.” He turned towards you, looking down to your other hands and looking at the insignia that had more meaning than he could have ever imagined. 

Then, your fingers were fixing a loose strand of hair under his cap, running the pad of your fingers to his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin to finally cup his chin and cradle his face in your hands. 

The kiss was love and passion on its purest way, it was light inside your chest and it was butterflies batting their wings in your stomach. Genji held you close, close and closer, pressing your foreheads together and drinking from your lips until your lungs couldn’t take it. Until there were hands pulling at his uniform as the train moved slightly, and whistled again. 

The soldiers on the last wagon were pulling at his uniform and his backpack so he could get inside the train as soon as possible, some whistled at the scene when you held onto his jacket tightly enough that only the Devil himself could rip him away. 

And then he let you go, forced by the other soldiers as he jumped inside the wagon when the train shook aggressively and the wheels started to turn.

Your fingers brushed his hand for the last time as you started to walk, breathless from the last kiss you would receive from your husband in what you hoped would be a short time. 

Your chest heaved as you breathed big gulps of hair, walking next to the moving train and catching up as it started to move faster until you were slightly jogging, reaching for Genji’s hand.  Your lungs were begging you to take a deep and calm breath, but you could as you started to run, trying as hard as you could to still take a hold of his hand.

You ran, feeling like you were flying until the edge of the station was just in front of you and you had to take a long jump to the muddy grass that made your shoes feel even heavier, splashing your skirts with water and dirt as you ran.  And kept running until you could feel the water falling down on you slapping your face like little rocks. 

Genji called out your name, not as a hope, not a goodbye. It was out of desperation.

Your legs shook, wanting to give out. You could feel the burn of the tears in your eyes, the mist engulfed you into an endless path as you tried to follow the train that was leaving you behind the faster it got.  You screamed his name, keeping your eyes locked in his fading face. You couldn’t reach him, now, but you weren’t going to stop.  You cried out in pain, feeling your lungs collapsing from the lack of steady breaths, your legs were burning and aching. 

A misstep...and you were on the ground facefirst, feeling your head hit something hard on the mud and it was not only the mist engulfing you...but darkness as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a long time :c Things have been crazier than I wanted to...

Your head was spinning when you woke up in a hard mattress that certainly wasn’t yours, but you remembered the hard mattress, the rough bed sheets…

You sat suddenly on the bed, taking heavy gulps of air in fear that everything had just been just a dream. Panic raised to your throat, wanting to choke you in fear that everything was not real.

Your head spun as you looked around the dorm, your clothes had been removed and replaced by the patient’s pajamas. You felt like you couldn’t move in your state, your body was so very cold...the air in your lungs felt like it wasn’t enough to fill them and you felt the exhaustion pulling at your body, your mind begging you to lay down again and rest some more. 

With little energy you still had and big determination you pulled the heavy covers from your body, trying to move and let your feet fall to the floor. Moving hurt, it felt like if your limbs had been ripped once and stitched back in your body. 

With your feet on the ground, you pushed yourself up, trying to stand up as you heard the door opening…

And your legs gave out the moment you tried to take a step further. 

You were sure a cry of pain had left your mouth, but you didn’t hear it coming out.

Genji…

Hands were grasping at your shoulders, holding tight into you. And the warmth suddenly felt  _ so good  _ and satisfying; like something you needed as much as you needed air. 

Genji…

You fought to keep your eyes open, trying as hard as you could to look at the person gripping tightly into you. You saw the face of an angel.

Angela, and her face full of concern and fear as she helped you stand up, letting you lean on her body. A weak and broken cry left your lips.

“You had enough strength to run in the rain and take a nap there, huh? I was so scared! You could have died there... _ freezing _ !” You heard her say

“Is he...is he really gone?” You asked with a crooked voice, letting her push you to the hard mattress and cover you with the rough covers that still held little of the warmth that emanated from your body.

Angela just looked at you in sorrow, touching your face and caressing your skin with the pads of her delicate fingers. “I am sorry, my darling…But now  _ you _ are the important thing here. You were so very ill when we found you.”

“The insignia…” You recalled having it in your hand, fidgeting it between your fingers before he got into the wagon, you remembered the needle burying in your palm as you ran and fell. “...he gave it to me.”

“Can you please stop being so  _ selfless _ ?” Her voice was thin, like a whisper that you almost didn’t catch. “You don’t care about yourself, do you? Genji is gone, I will be gone in just a few days, but you will be  _ here _ .” 

Your body tensed, hearing her words but you couldn’t bring yourself to fight in your weak state, you felt the hot tears running down your eyes. You knew she was right, you couldn’t bring yourself to care about you and only you.

You brought your hands to your face, covering behind them as if you could disappear with that and sobbed silently until you were asleep.

* * *

 

You couldn’t really tell what day was it, or how many days had passed since you awoke the first time. You always woke up feeling cold, no matter how many blankets your sisters had covered you with, no matter how hot was the tea or the soup; you were always cold.

You saw some familiar faces here and there, Angela and Ana mostly. One time McCree had left flowers by your side, letting you realize that he had lost his eye to infection and you had been too tired and weak to even ask how. Another time, Moira sat in silence next to you, just reading and sparing you occasional looks every time you coughed or showed any signs of discomfort before she had to attend to any patient. 

One night you woke up, feeling slightly better and more conscious about your surroundings. 

This one was the same bed you used to sleep on months ago, you looked over at your left, towards the nightstand, only to see dead flowers hanging sadly on the edge of the small vase set up there; you recalled last time seeing them blooming in life, or as little life as something could have in the middle of autumn. 

Then, a small bunch of papers caught your attention. Letters.    

You reached for them, eyeing them in the darkness. Most of them were notes from people and former patients you had helped in the past, wishing you a speedy recovery; other from your family and you left it aside, not wanting to read it at all, other from the landlady that rented you the house; and other where the sender’s address was written in thick lines...It was not kanji. Genji had taught you some things, it was  _ katakana _ ...

For a moment, you thought it was Genji’s handwriting the one you saw, but no, it was too good to be true. You sat straight in the bed, looking around to the other beds occupied by resting sisters. 

You opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. The paper was softer, silkier and the handwriting looked much more elegant than anything you had seen, not even your handwriting was this good.

 

_ To Shimada, (Y/N) _

_ I wish I could present myself to you in other circumstances as well as I wish my brother was not living in such a precarious situation so we could have a proper meeting.  _

_ I present myself to you, dear veiled warrior, as the new leader of my clan; your clan and family from now on.  _

_ My brother told me about your situation and since you now share our name I am willing to lend a hand whenever you may need it.  _

_ If you could keep me informed about my brother I would be forever grateful with you since he is the only one left for me after our father died not too long ago. I certainly hope to have him back home with us soon, and if you come too, we’ll greet you with open arms and a home for you.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Shimada, H.  _

_ シマダ・ハンゾー _

 

A desire to be back at your home drowned you almost to tears after reading the words of your brother-in-law, you wanted to be surrounded in safeness that you didn’t feel lying there in that bed. 

You needed to be back at your home and sleep in your own bed, with his smell lingering in the pillows and the sheets, where you had control over yourself and what happened there. 

You pushed the covers away, silent as you stood and careful of the creak on the wood floors. Your body was so much warmer than it had been the last few days, and though you were shaking, you felt stronger.

Looking under your bed, you found a basket with your clothes, clean, ironed and folded. You looked into the pockets of your dress and your coat, only to find that the insignia was not there anymore. You cursed under your breath, resigned to take off the patient’s pajama and dress in the darkness of the room. 

You knew your clothes probably looked messy on you, but it was something you would expect, you grabbed the letters resting in the nightstand and slipped them into the pocket of your coat. You took your shoes in your hand, walking silently towards the door, careful to not wake anyone. 

But you stopped when you noticed that Angela’s bed was untouched and practically stripped of everything that made it hers: The knitted blanket she told you she had inherited from her mother after she was orphaned and, the frame with the picture of her when she was a young child with both parents alive in her nightstand.

No, you had to be confused. You needed to clear your head.

You swallowed, opening the door and walking out in complete silence, looking over at the empty hallway. 

You made a silent walk, looking over each corner in case someone caught you escaping. You felt a small wave of proudness when you reached the main door, and yes, since almost all of them left, there were fewer soldiers patrolling, fewer people paying attention to you as you felt.

The cold breeze kissed your face, and a painful shock ran down your spine, but you were thankful it was not raining or else you would have to give up and go back to that bed until morning came. 

You hid your hands inside your pockets, trying to keep them warm and walked toward the only place you knew you would have control.

* * *

 

Angela felt a wave of pain ragging through her heart as she clung to the suitcase that held little she had. She wondered how you were if you had already woken up if Ana had already released you...if you had noticed that she had left without saying goodbye.

You were in for a surprise when you got home, where she had left her own apologies and Genji’s in a place she knew you would find soon enough.

She knew she couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye, not after you almost died freezing in the rain. Maybe your body had given up to the hypothermia after she left, you looked so weak and about to die, and despite you were strong, every light would perish eventually the brighter it burnt. 

She pursed her lips into a thin line, not wanting the guilt to consume her before her true job begun. 

The truck stopped in front of the outpost, a place forgotten by God in the middle of nowhere. 

The other sisters jumped down the back, helped by other soldiers holding umbrellas as they made their way into the makeshift shelters for them. 

She knew she belonged here, where the smell of rotten flesh and fresh blood was present in every breath, where she could hear the laments of the dying men coming from a building that could barely be considered a building, where she could hear the gunshots and projectiles in the distance. 

Angela only needed to spread her wings and fly...save lives, get her hands dirtier than ever in hopes that this hell would not reach what she had left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like a little change in the POV every now and then c: Expect more from Angela, or less if the enemy manages to get through them...


End file.
